Talent
by Dark Shining Light
Summary: Téa was the best dancer around, until the new student arrived and beat her when it was his first dancing game! Her dreams are shattered so can he glue back the pieces and earn her forgiveness. Chp. 9 up!
1. Lost

**A/N: Hey guys! This is Dark Shining Light with the winning story: Talent!!! Sorry it took so long but at least I got it up! To be truthful, I'm glad you choose this one because I'm hoping that every chapter would have a song to make it easier! But I hope you enjoy this and I'll try not to keep you waiting for every update. Now, time for the story! Enjoy!!**

"Talent"

By Dark Shining Light

Pairing: Yami and Téa

Rated k+

Romance/Drama

Summary: Téa was the best dancer around, until the new student arrived and beat her; when it was his first dancing game! Her dreams are shattered so can he glue back the pieces and earn her forgiveness.

Notes: This song comes from a DDR machine so I don't know who's the artist and these lyrics I wrote myself. So don't sue me if parts to the song are wrong.

(Do NOT Own Yu Gi Oh! or any of the songs I'll be using)

-

-

-

The fans cheered as the game was almost finished, both players dancing and hitting every arrow with an 'excellent'. One just needed to miss.

_Dream a Dream_

_Boy take me to your dream_

_Take me anywhere you please_

_Boy your making me scream_

Téa was grinning as the music stream flowd through her blood, her veins pulsing to every beat. Johnny Step, her opponent, however, was looking frustrated as both he and his competitor were hitting the arrows at the same time. _'Damn it! Miss!'_ He commanded. He knew she wouldn't so it looked like he would have to take it in his own hands.

_Oh! One more time!_

_I'm back with a new rhyme_

He swung at her, carelessly forgetting that there were arrows. 'Miss!' It read. _'Damn it!_' Johnny cursed and his move wasn't even worth it since she had leaned back when he attacked.

_Hey! Here we go again_

_Ha! Turn it up my friend_

Johnny's combo was to restart, but this time it was filled with 'greats' and 'goods'. Téa's, however was filled with pure excellent. As the song finished, a group of boys entered the arcade and made it to the front of the crowd.

_Ha! We rock the spot_

_No! We don't quit_

_Get ready cause this is it_

'Player 2 Winner' 'Player 1 Loser' The screen read. Johnny fell to his knees, palms on the ground. Téa jumped as she won, the crowd cheering behind her as she waved to them.

In the front of the line, Joey snorted. "Gardner…thinks she's all that."

"Come on Joey. Lighten up." Yugi told him, grinning since his female companion won.

"Yeah Joey! Don't get all moody because she beat you in duel monsters, DDR, and kicked your ass in front of the whole male population." Tristan scowled while Joey glared at his "friend". "Wow Tristan. Thanks a lot. You're a true friend." He replied bore like with sarcasm.

_Do you like to Dream_

_I like to Dream baby_

"Well maybe if you weren't such a loser you wouldn't have lost to her." The brunt countered. An anime vein popped out of Joey's forehead and was about to yell before an imaginary light bulb showed up. He smirked, taking a glimpse of his silent friend before turning to face the winning female.

_Do you to dream_

_Oh I like to dream_

_Do you like to scream_

Yugi and Tristan were bemused, not understanding Joey's suddenly happy mood. "Joey?" Tristan asked.

_Oh I like to scream baby_

"Hey Téa!" Joey called, laughing. The brunette turned to face him. _'Great.'_ She sweetdropped. _'It's Joey Wheeler.' _"What do you want?!"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to play another game of DDR."

_Do you like to scream_

She snorted. "Me verse you? Get lost."

"Not me but my quiet pal right here." The blond then pulled an older version of Yugi by the collar.

_Oh so scream it out!_

Yugi and Tristan's mouths dropped while Yami blinked in confusion. "Huh?"

_Dream a Dream_

_Take me in your dream_

_Take me anywhere you please _

_boy you're making me scream_

Téa smiled. "Sure. As long its not you, I don't care who it is."

"Oh no." Yugi muttered.

_Dream a Dream_

_All enough is just a dream_

"Yami don't do it." Yugi hissed once he was besides his older brother, though the cheering fans were making it difficult to do so. But before the elder could reply, he was shoved to the front by Joey.

_If you want to set me free_

_Boy you're making me scream_

Téa continued to smile. "Come on! Let's go!"

Yami smiled sadly, not wanting to do this but...

Yugi frowned. _'It's hard for Yami to resist a challenge.'_

_Oh! lala-le-lalala_

_Take me anywhere you please_

Téa looked at her opponent. "Is this your first time?"

Yami shyly smiled back. "To be honest, why yes."

_Boy you're making me scream_

She gave him an encouraging smile. "Its okay, you'll get it once the music starts."

_Oh lalale- lalala_

The then started. She grinned bigger. "Let's go!"

_You got to dream a little dream_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Yugi grabbed Joey by the collar, making him stubble down to meet Yugi's glare. Two couples blinked as they saw this child pull down a guy who was twice his height down. Tristan sweetdropped at this reaction.

"What were you thinking?!" Yugi demanded. Joey gave a nervous laugh. "Come- come on Yug. Ya- ya know I'm playing. Téa just needs someone her level to play against, that-that's all."

"If this ends badly you're going to regret coming up with this idea." Yugi threatened before dropping him to the floor. The couples leaned back. "Ooowww…"

_Hu! Party over there_

_Bring to on from the rib_

Téa panicked, seeing that he was at least 20 points head of her. _'What's going on? He said that he's never played before. Was he lying? This is definitely NOT beginners luck.'_

"Téa's losing!" Someone shouted, astonished. This made heads turn from their games.

_Huh! Party over there_

_Ha! Hands in the air_

"So its true! She's losing!"

"But who is he?"

"Who cares he's so sexy!"

"If he's beating Gardner, that means he's got some real talent!"

"I'm definitely on HIS side."

_No! We don't stop_

_Ha! We rock the spot_

The crowd began to cheer for this new out comer.

_No! We don't quit!_

'_No! I won't give up!'_ She thought determinedly. _'If I continue with my 'excellents' and if Yami gets at least five 'greats', I'll be able to at least tie.'_

_Get ready all this is it_

Téa danced, stepping forward and then back before spinning and still landing on the side arrows. Some cheered and whistled.

But Yami went on the floor, his hands holding him up on his back as his legs moved from the left, down, up, and right. (That old 70's move). More cheers went to that move.

_Dream a Dream_

_All but Take me in your dream_

_Take me anywhere you please_

_Boy you're making me scream_

Téa closed her eyes. _'It's all over.'_

_Dream a Dream_

_All enough is just a dream_

_If you want to set me free_

_Boy you're making me scream_

'Player 1 Winner.' 'Player 2 Loser'

"Can't believe he won?" Someone spoke.

"Yeah and he said he was new at this."

"Whoa! Téa lost to a beginner!"

"Maybe she isn't talented after all."

_Oh- lalale- Lalala_

Téa fell to her knees, shocked and was silently crying. But the audience only seemed to pay attention to Yami. Joey, wishing to be part of the crowd, couldn't for he was being strangled by Yugi's hand and Tristan's resisting wasn't helping a bit.

_Take me anywhere you please_

'_No! I can't believe I lost! Not after all my years of practice; no after all those bullies, disbelievers, and haters; not after-_

_//slap!!/ "You worthless child!" She cried, crying for having such a daughter./_

_I survived her. I couldn't have lost to someone who barely played his first game! That means I'm a failure.'_

_Boy you're making me scream_

Yami looked at her with pity, ashamed of himself. "Téa?"

_Oh-lalale-Lalala_

'_I lost. I'm a loser.'_

_You got to dream a little dream_

(To be continued)

**A/N: Hi guys! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I differently felt the spirit in this. Some will probably think Téa's overacting but if I've trained soccer everyday, become one of the best players and have some girl who hasn't even played the game before steal the ball from me and make a goal, yeah, I'll feel like a loser too. But Téa has been practicing since she was a child so I am it more dramatic. Well, hope you like and I hope to hear your reviews.**

**Til next time,**

**Dark Shining Light **


	2. Doubt and Suspicion

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry for the long update, been busy with 'Dark Shining Light's End of Summer Impact!' So I've been working on one-shots. I would like to thank **

**Dancers and Pharaohs**

**Journey maker**

**xXRoseGoddessXx**

**FireGoddess101**

**Port rocks**

**Brightredcherries**

**Raygypsy714**

**Blonde Goddess**

**Shadow-fox313**

**For there reviews! Thanks for the support guys, this chapter wouldn't be here if it weren't for you reviewers, those who votes for this story, and my myspace friend. Love you guys!**

**Now for the chapter, enjoy! **

-

-

-

Chapter 2: Doubt and Suspicion

Disclaimer: Do NOT own YU GI Oh! nor the song "The Middle" by Jimmy Eat World

-

-

-

_Hey, don't write yourself off yet._

Téa sighed, walking slowly to her locker before hearing some laugher at the end of the hall.

_It's only in your head you feel left out or  
looked down on._

She looked up, seeing the popular kids laughing over something someone did. She squinted before her blue eyes widened; they were laughing at something Joey did but they weren't making fun of him since he, Tristan and Yugi were laughing too. She saw more that Yami was in the middle of the group though not even smirking at what Joey did. She turned towards her locker, not noticing someone stared to stare at her.

_Just try your best, try everything you can.  
And don't you worry what they tell themselves when you're away._

She had her head down, still thinking about Saturday's match. She heard two girls talking about it too. "Hey is it true Lil Ms Dancing Queen lost to the new kid."

"Yeah, and I heard it was his first game too."

"What no way!"

_It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle, it'll up the ride.  
Everything will be just fine, everything will be alright._

"Hey Téa! Wait up!" The brunette turned to see her short best friend running behind her. She smiled and slightly waved.

_Hey, you know they're all the same.  
You know you're doing better on your own, so don't buy in._

Yugi smiled back as he reached her. "Hey Téa, great weekend huh?" She frowned and the boy immediately regretted saying that.

_Live right now.  
Yeah, just be yourself_.

"It was…different." She chose her words carefully. Yugi sighed. "Are you still upset about that?"

_It doesn't matter if it's good enough for someone else._

She looked away. "What do you think?" She asked bitterly.

_It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride._

"You know it's not yours or Yami's fault Téa, it's just the way things turned out." He explained, trying to reason with her.

Everything will be just fine, everything will be alright.

"Maybe you're right, maybe I'm suppose to lose to see that I'm a loser."

_It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride._

"Téa you're being ridicules! It was only a game, one lost! Everyone wins some, and everyone loses some." Yugi stated, uncomfortable with the thought of his best friend doubting herself. Especially since she was one not to quick so easily.

_Everything will be just fine, everything will be alright._

"Yugi, I lost to a beginner! Someone who's never played the game before! Your brother said so himself! Don't you think that's telling you something?!"

_Hey, don't write yourself off yet._

"Maybe my brother was lying." He hesitated, not wanting to reveal much information. "Maybe he played a few games when he was away."

_It's only in your head you feel left out or  
looked down on._

"But Yugi, I looked into his eyes." She protested; her voice calm and low. "He was telling the truth. Call me crazy but that's what I saw."

_Just do your best, do everything you can._

"You're right; you are crazy…for believing you're a loser. Téa you're way better than that. You know it!"

_And don't you worry what the bitter hearts are gonna say._

"What I do know is that wasn't beginner luck. Come on Yugi, if I can't beat someone who played their first game, how could compete with those who've played millions? I can't!"

_It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride._

"But you can Téa! Yami probably got lucky since you played a game before that. You were probably tired. Just please…don't give up your dream because of this."

_Everything will be just fine, everything will be alright_.

The girl stood for a moment, thinking before speaking. "I…I can't promise that Yugi. Sorry but I just don't know what to believe right now."

"Believe what?"

_It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride_.

"Whether Yami's just different of I suck. I know something's up with Yami since you seem pretty protective of him over something"

"But Téa…"

"I'm going to find out Yugi, whether you like it or not, something's up with Yami and you know it!"

"But-" The boy once more couldn't complete sentence as she already walked off. He sighed. _'Well, at least she stopped doubting herself.'_ He looked back at her with a sorrow gaze. _'She's not going to like this.'_

_Everything will be just fine, everything will be alright._

-

-

-

-

-

**A/N: Well, that's the chapter! I won't update until August 10 or 11 for 'Dark Shining Light's End of Summer Impact.' (That and I need to find a song, any suggestions?)**

**Please review (I'm looking forward it!!)**

**Til that day,**

**Dark Shining Light**


	3. Figuring U Out

**A/N: Hello my Yami and Téa fans! How are you? I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far! I would love to thank-**

**Raygysy714**

**Dancers and Pharaohs**

**FireGoddess101**

**RainwaterRevolution**

**Brightredcherries**

**Tea- The Chosen One**

**Journey maker**

**Shadow-fox313**

**Sam-the-Good-Witch**

…**for their supportive reviews! And one of my friends on myspace who tells me what she thinks when I'm done with the chapter. Love you guys! So please enjoy chapter three!**

Chapter 3: Figuring you out

**Notes**: Thank you for your suggestions and I'll try and put them in for the next couple of chapters! VOON gave me the idea of using the lyrics of "Dirty Little Secret" by The All American Rejects. For all of you who don't know who VOON is, it's a VERY annoying voice that's in my head but for once it's helpful.

**VOON**: I'm NOT annoying and for the last time I'm you so I'm a her; not an it!

**DSL**: Whatever you say

-

-

-

-

-

_Let me know that I've done wrong_

_'Maybe I shouldn't have told that to Yugi. He was only trying to help._' Téa thought in despair as she sat on in her chair. It was lunchtime and the brunette decided to head to the library for a few reasons. 1) She was still in a bad mood and 2) Yugi may be mad at her.

_When I've known this all along_

'_He was probably right. Maybe I am overreacting. But how could Yami beat me in his first try? Should I accept beginner's luck or that he was lying? Or maybe I do suck!_

_I go around a time or two_

_I don't know in what to believe in! I don't think that Yami was lying…but the way he danced, it showed that he knew how to play. Ah! What should I do?' _

_Just to waste my time with you_

"Téa?"

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

The said female gasped and turned around. "Yami?"

He nodded. "Hello Téa."

"Um…hi?"

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

"May I ask why you are here?"

She blinked. "Shouldn't I be asking you the same question?"

He smiled, "Don't you usually eat with your friends?"

_You are the only one that needs to know_

"I'm not in the mood right now."

"I see."

The two stayed in silence.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

'_Yami seems to be a nice guy.'_ "Okay, now your turn."

"Hm?"

"To tell me why you're here."

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

"Joey and Tristan had invited me to have lunch with them but when we made it to their table, Yugi was alone. He seemed worried about something.

_My dirty little secret_

He told me that he had a small argument with you, though I don't know what it is. So I thought I should make sure you were alright."

_Who has to know_

'_He was worried though he barely knows me?'_ "Oh…"

_When we live such fragile lives_

'_Now I feel bad. Yami's trying to be nice and I've thinking he's a cheat.'___

_It's the best way we survive  
_

Another silence passed, neither of them knew what to say.

_I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you_

"I better get going then." Yami stated, standing up.

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

"Um…okay."

"I don't want to come?"

"Not today, I'm still I little off."

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

A strange look came across Yami's face and the best Téa could make out of it was worry or skeptical.

_You are the only one that needs to know_

'_Okay, that was weird.'_ The female thought, once Yugi's older brother left. _'For sure something's going on now. Why would he look at me like that? Does he really have a secret?'_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)_

Outside the library, Yami stood leaning against the wall. _'She still doesn't trust me. Maybe it was a bad idea.'_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

'_Should I tell her? Or let her figure it out on her own? For sure she's not letting it go.'_

_My dirty little secret_

'_Yami seems nice. Should I aspect that he's finding something? Yugi did seem funny about it when I talked to him though._' Téa thought.

_Who has to know_

'_I really hope she doesn't think its something bad.'_

_The way she feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
_

'_But what is it?'_

_These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)  
And all I've tried to hide  
_

Yami shrugged. _'I suppose time could only tell._'

_It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out_

Téa groaned and dumped her head on the table.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
_

Yami sighed and slid down onto his butt was on the floor, still leaning back though.

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret)_

'_Should I confront him and ask what's going on?_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)__  
_

'_Why is this harder? I had no trouble explaining it to Joey and Tristan.'_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
_

_But how about if there is no secret and I ruin the friendship it looks like Yami's trying to start?_'

_My dirty little secret_

'_Though I did have to explain it a numerous of times.'_

_  
__Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret_

'_What should I do?'_ Both Téa and Yami thought at the same time.

_Who has to know  
Who has to know_

-

-

-

-

**A/N: Hi guys! Well sorry for this chapter; to be truthful, I really don't like it. I didn't want to make it fast so I decided to make it kind of slow. And another fact is I'm writing it as I go. Hehehe, so please don't get mad at me. Tell me what you would about the chapter.**

**Well, I'm off for a week without fanfiction Author cries Need to go to camp.**

**Til I arrive,**

**Dark Shining Light**


	4. Who Are You

A/N: Hello Yami and Téa world

**A/N: Hello Yami and Téa world! Its been a while eh? I wish to thank everyone who voted and as your reward, you got top four since I'm working on top one and two and deciding what to do for top three. I'll explain later but for now, I ant to thank those who reviewed my last chapter!!**

**Thank you-**

**Crystal Magician Princess**

**Dancers and Pharaohs**

**FireGoddess101**

**Sam-the-Good-Witch**

**Unsaid-confessions**

**EagleFox**

**Dancers of the Night**

**Fantasia-49**

**Journey maker**

**Dancer of the nith (ano.)**

**For your reviews and support! You and the voters made this chapter come true!! Please enjoy!!**

(Chapter 4:Who are You)

(Do NOT Own **The Pretender by Foo Fighters)**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Keep you in the dark  
You know they all pretend  
Keep you in the dark  
And so it all began

Téa sighed, walking out of class, going down the stairs. It's been two days since her last encounter with Yami, not counting the fact that he sits in front of her in one period and often passes the papers back. However, she mumbles her thanks while looking down before continuing to pass the sheets.

Send in your skeletons  
Sing as their bones come marching in...again

A frown came upon her face as she hopped the last two steps, realizing that once again her mind was wondering back to the silent boy_. 'But I can't help it!'_ Her inner protested. _'It seems like he's being …patient with me.'_ Memories of the last two days appeared in her mind as she remembered the last couple of times that though she and Yami were only three inches apart, silence was in between them. Joey and Tristan seemed not to notice, probably distracted by their own arguments but Yugi was the one who seemed to notice the tension.

Her blue orbs closed and only feeling the soft breeze passing by calmed her down…and informed her that she walked out of the school building. _'In a way, he's giving me time…'_

Her eyes opened half-way, gazing onto the ground's concrete surface. _'But for what?'_

"HEY! WATCH OUT!"

They need you buried deep  
The secrets that you keep are at the ready  
Are you ready?

Her face held shock as she tried to recall all that happened at once. A guy had warned her, she looked up to notice football racing to her in such speed that she knew it were to hit her temple that she'd be passed out and at the end to see gold, crimson and black appear in front of her at once, seeming to catch the ball into the arms of the person who stood in front of her.

Yami straighten up, the ball still in his hands as he stared at the jocks who looked pleasantly amazed.

"Wow Yami! That was awesome!!" The head jock cried out, stars appearing in his eyes along with the rest of the crew.

The trio-haired color boy nodded, "Be careful were you throw this, you almost hit my friend."

"Sure man! Whatever you say!"

After those words, Yami tosses the football back to the group. One in the back catches it and smiles. "Wow, Yami Moto is really amazing huh?" He inquires to his teammates who with no hesitation agree.

I'm finished making sense  
Done pleading ignorance  
That whole...defense

'_Yeah,' _Téa thinks, a soft smile appearing on her face. _'He's really… something.'_

The girl quickly regained herself as the boy turned to look at her. "Are you alright?" He inquired. The girl grinned, nodding her thanks. "Thanks a lot! I could have probably been spent to the hospital if it hadn't been for you."

Yami slightly grinned. "Well let's not let that happen then, shall we?"

"Yeah, I-"

"YAMI!!" Suddenly the brunette was shoved off by what seemed like a herd of cows. But when the girl saw what it was, she sweetdropped. Cheerleaders.

"Yami that was so awesome!!" The smallest of the group squealed, before being shoved to the back. Soon billions of questions were being asked.

"Where'd you learn that from?!"

"Are you on the football team?!"

"Why aren't you on the football team?!"

"Are you single?"

"What's your myspace address?"

"I-"

/Feeewwww/ A whistle was heard and the girls frowned and turned their gaze to an angry looking instructor. "Coming Sensai!" They whaled but smiles grew on their faces when their attention was turned towards Yami. "Bye Yami!"

The girls dashed forward, giggling as they ran. "That was so awesome!" The small one continued.

"Yeah, too bad Kora wasn't here to see this!"

Once their shouts become whispers and their whispers become gone, the teens sighed deeply. "Cheerleaders."

Spinning infinity, boy  
The wheel is spinning me

They looked at one another, first in confusion but then, smiles appeared on both their faces.

"So why don't you like cheerleaders?" Yami inquired; the grin still on his face.

Téa snorted, hands on her hips. "They're just so rude! I can't stand it when they think they're all that just simply because their in uniform. What about you?"

He shrugged. "They just seem to get annoying. All they do is stare at me from a far distance and once I turn, they start to giggle. Most of the time I pray to Ra that they don't become stalkers."

The female laughed at his little prayer, for once seeming to be herself around him though she had not made this discovery. "Wow Yami I didn't think you could get annoyed."

Confusion crossed his expression. "Why?"

Her laugher died but the small grin was still there. "Its just that…you seem so laid back and calm. I didn't think that they could get to you."

Nodding, he responded. "Well Téa, I don't think you should judge a book by its cover."

The smile never left her, though it wasn't the small one from before. Yami could tell as her eyes seemed to change from gladness to depression. _'You have no idea how I realize that Yami. No idea.' _

"I should be going now Yami. Thanks for the save and I'll see you tomorrow." She turned and reached the school's gates.

It's never-ending, never-ending

"Téa!"

Same old story

The girl turned, seeing him still at his spot. The male cleared his voice. "Would you like to get a drink with me?"

What if I say I'm not like the others?  
What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays  
You're the pretender  
What if I say I will never surrender?

She couldn't help herself, she was just too surprised. _'He seems so…so nervous. This isn't like the Yami I've known for the last couple of days.' _"Sure."

Yami gave her a thank you smile before jogging up to her. The two start to walk forward.

"So, where are we going?" She asked, eyeing him curiously. Again to her surprise, the male grimaced.

"I…don't know. I've only been here for a week. I kind of forgot where most of the shops are." He finished, embarrassed.

But the girl only giggled, understanding his position. "Alright then, just tell me what you feel like and I'll lead the way!"

What if I say I'm not like the others?  
What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays  
You're the pretender  
What if I say that I'll never surrender?

"So, you prefer dueling than any other game?" Téa repeated, wanting to get it right as she took a sip from her soft drink.

"That's about right."

"Hm…no wonder why you and Yugi are brothers."

Yami laughed out loud and the female smiled in response. _'Wow I've never heard him laugh before. Seen a smirk and heard a chuckle but not an out load laugh.'_As the two continued to walk, they soon spotted an old woman with her arms raised up towards a tree. "Oh! Hector! Get down from there!"

"Meow!"

Their eyes widened as realization hit them. Yami started to walk forward and Téa followed closely.

"Do you need some assistance madam?" The boy inquired as he reached the lady and her cat. The old lady smiled. "That would be nice young sir but I'm afraid that you may get hurt."

But Yami only smiled in confidence. "I don't believe that would be a problem." Then swiftly, he grabbed hold of a branch and started to climb towards the six tree branch. Once there, Yami slowly made way towards the cat.

"Be careful dear, Hector can be quite aggressive!" The lady cried out. But surprisingly to both women, the cat went towards Yami on his own will and purred against him. The teen smiled and brought the cat to his chest before climbing back down.

"Oh! Hector!" The old lady grabbed hold her cat once Yami was on the ground, smiling brightly. As Téa watched the small little scene, her eyes softened along with her smile.

In time our soul untold  
I'm just another soul for sale... oh, well  
The page is out of print  
We are not permanent

"Thank you so much!" The lady smiled, walking away with her cat. The sun was setting behind the two as Téa made her way next to Yami. "That was a nice thing you did Yami."

But Yami sighed. "It was a simple favor to the world Téa. After all, there are not many people who would do such a thing. I just have to play my part."

With an eyebrow raised, she said. "I'm sorry to say that I don't get what you mean Yami."

He smiled sadly to her though, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that out loud. Just forget what I said."

We're temporary, temporary  
Same old story

Téa looked at him, realizing he doesn't want to talk about it but still…

What if I say I'm not like the others?  
What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays  
You're the pretender  
What if I say that I'll never surrender?

The girl looked up towards the falling sun, sighing. "I feel like your hiding something Yami. I don't what or why but it does feel like something is being hidden." She looked at him. "Am I right or is it just me?"

What if I say I'm not like the others?  
What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays  
You're the pretender  
What if I say I will never surrender?

He, too, looked at the sun with an emotionless expression on his face. "It will be dark soon. I believe I should be going." Téa pouted but agreed. "Sure. I'll see you tomorrow then." And with a last turn, she walked toward her direction.

(Scene Change)

Yugi let out a breath, gazing around the room and smiled proudly. "The Game Shop looks good as new! I just hope Grandpa likes it." He grimaced slightly. "He can be so picky sometimes."

/Ring-ding/

The small teen looked towards the direction of door and smiled brightly. "Hey Yami! How was your day? I thought you'd be back way earlier though."

The older brother grinned slightly. "I thought I would be too but I ran into Téa by mistake. After that, I offered her a drink-"

"Wait! What? You ran into Téa!" Yugi beamed and ran behind the counter, sitting on the stool. "You'll have to tell me all about it!"

Yami chuckled at his younger brother's childish actions but quickly explained. "Nothing happened Yugi. I saved her from a football, offered her a drink, and talked. Nothing more."

I'm the voice inside your head  
You refuse to hear

Yugi frowned, knowing what didn't happen. "You didn't tell her though…"

Yami groaned. "Yugi, not this again!'

"I can't help it Yami! If you don't tell her, both of you could end up hurt! It won't end well if you continue hiding this from Téa."

But the oldest Moto didn't reply. Instead he muttered, "I'm going up stairs" before matching up the stairs. Yami opened the door to their bedroom and lay on his bed. On the other side of the room was Yugi's. The male's eyes traveled from there to Yugi's nightstand. There on the top, was a picture of Yugi, Tristan, Joey and Téa holding up peace signs.

I'm the face that you have to face  
Mirrored in your stare

His eyes rested on the female's face before sighing.

I'm what's left, I'm what's right  
I'm the enemy  
I'm the hand that will take you down  
Bring you to your knees

'_Should I tell her? Yugi does seem to be right. But I've already hurt her enough.'_

So who are you?  
Yeah, who are you?  
Yeah, who are you?  
Yeah, who are you?

After lying on his bed for some time, the decision doesn't seem to appear in his head.

Keep you in the dark  
You know they all pretend

But soon, he closed his eyes and concentrated.

What if I say I'm not like the others?  
What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays  
You're the pretender  
What if I say that I'll never surrender?

Téa hummed slightly to herself, cutting the remaining vegetables before going over to the refrigerator. _'What to drink?'_ The girl wondered, looking over to only find a carton of orange juice. 

What if I say I'm not like the others?  
What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays  
You're the pretender  
What if I say that I'll never surrender?

She sighed, grabbing it before placing it on the table. She turned off the stove, wanting the pot of soup to cool down. The brunette turned and walked over to the window, passing a photo of a beautiful browned hair woman and her small little child. 

What if I say I'm not like the others?  
(Keep you in the dark)  
What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays  
(You know they all... pretend)  
You're the pretender  
What if I say I will never surrender?

(Scene Change)

The sun was rising brightly and Téa stretched her arms as she walked into the school grounds. _'Grr…thank god it's Friday!_' She thought and yawned. As she headed into the building, she heard her name being called. Her body froze and slowly turned to find Yami one foot behind her. She fully turned and smiled. "Hey Yami! What's up?"

He let out a breath, and looked at her straight in the eyes.

What if I say I'm not like the others?  
(Keep you in the dark)  
What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays  
(You know they all... pretend)  
You're the pretender  
What if I say I will never surrender?

"Téa, would you go out with me this Sunday?"

So who are you?  
Yeah, who are you?  
Yeah, who are you?

-

-

-

**A/N: This is the longest chapter I've found for this story and I'm most proud of it. I think this story is turning ok since I'm trying not to go too fast or too slow. I just hope this is ok for you guys and I'm hoping I get a few good reviews on this story. For those of you who don't know. There's a poll on my profile and if you haven't voted please vote now. Obviously, 'Chp. For Talent' will be taken out since it's already up but there are other choices too! Please vote if you haven't and please review! I'll update ASAP if I get at least seven reviews.**

**Til next time,**

**Dark Shining Light**


	5. The Moment

**A/N: Hello! Hello! I'm back everyone! I'm sorry to keep you waiting but a lot has happened to me in the past months but I'm happy to be back in the Yu Gi Oh! world! **

**Special thanks to-**

**dancers of the night**

**journey maker**

**shadow-fox313**

**firegoddess101**

**fantasia-49**

**the danvers girls**

**mistress of the king severian**

**emma**

**strawberry_girl**

**craziazngirl**

**sapphire-mouto4eva**

**daamzingmeepers**

**for reviewing! Thank again for your reviews and I hope you like this chapter! ^^**

**Thank you for being patient with me and having to wait SOOOOOOOO long for this next chapter! So please enjoy! ^^**

Chapter 5: Their Moments

Desperate for changing

Starving for truth

Téa sighed as she tapped her foot. She looked back at the clock tower, noticing it's a minute passed 10. _'Maybe I shouldn't have come so early. Now I'm starting to become inpatient. Wait ago Téa.'_

She leaned back, resting her eyes on the sidewalk. _'I wonder why Yami asked me on a date. Not that I mind though. But seriously, we've only known each other for a week.'_

Closer to where I started

Chasing after you

'_But now that I think about it, we do have a few things in common,' _she smiled, remembering the events that occurred on Thursday. Her heart knew that she was slightly fond of him. _'Maybe this will be fun after all.'_

I'm falling even more in love with you

Letting go of all I've held onto

At the Game Stop, Yami was putting on a black, sleeveless t-shirt. He reached over to grab a small rectangular necklace. He sighed as he stared in front of the large mirror before gripping its edge. "Here goes everything."

I'm standing here until you make me move

I'm hanging by a moment here with you

Téa's foot started tapping much faster as time passed by. She looked back at the clock tower, noticing that it was a quarter passed 10. _'Okay now, he's definitely late. It's been 15 minutes; where is he?'_

As seconds flew by, a thought entered her mind_. 'Maybe it was just a set up.'_ She clenched her teeth together. '_Probably something Joey dared Yami to do. Humph!' _

The female turned and started to walk away from the station. But before she could get any farther than that, she heard her name being called.

"Téa!"

She stopped and looked behind her. "Yami?"

Once caught up to the female, Yami takes a deep breath. After catching his breath, he smiles sheepishly. "Sorry I'm late. I didn't notice how much time passed by until I looked at the clock."

Téa smiled reassuringly. "It's alright Yami. I understand." _'I can't believe I thought Yami had set me up. I should have known he wouldn't do such a thing.'_

The male held out his hand towards the girl, smiling a bit. "Let's go."

She blushes slightly before nodding and slowly taking his hand. 

Forgetting all I'm lacking

Completely incomplete

"So the purpose of this game is to simply whack the mechanical moles to get the high score?"

Téa chuckled at Yami's puzzled tone. "Wow Yami. You act like you've never played whack a mole before."

The two friends were now in Domino's arcade and the male was surprised that the world had such a game. Of course he had to go right up to it and inquire what it was.

He looks nervous for a second before he responds, "I've never attempted to play this game."

Before the female can say anymore, Yami places the needed money in the slot. Téa blinks. "What are you doing Yami?"

"I'm going to accept the challenge by beating the high score."

She sweetdropped. "Um Yami, I don't think you can do it in one-" The girl stopped as she watched Yami whack every mole, never missing one. It was as if he has already been playing for years. And Yami only stopped when the game ended, declaring Yami to be the new high score winner.

'_He even beat the high score of the 'whack a mole' on his first try.'_ She saddened. _'Just like DDR._'

The girl looked up and smiled at Yami, not realizing that he had seen her expression. "Good job Yami. Its like you have a gift for these kinds of things."

I'll take your invitation

You take all of me now 

"What kind of things?"

"You know. Winning at all these games when its your first time playing."

"Yeah." Yami said sadly, but in a hard tone. "Looks like I do."

Téa is taken back on his tone and inquires, "What's wrong?"

The boy sighs. "It's nothing.

I'm falling even more in love with you

Letting go of all I've held onto

I'm standing here until you make me move

I'm hanging by a moment here with you

'_Yami is mysterious.'_ Téa thinks as she looked at him. '_Very mysterious.'_

The girl togged on Yami's wrist, causing him to look at her. She smiled in response. "Come on, I want to show you my favorite restaurant. And don't worry, there won't be any cheerleaders."

Yami laughed. "I'm counting on that."

Téa smiled_. 'Even though he's hinding something, why I do I feel the urge to make him smile?'_

"When then, let's go!"

I'm living for the only thing I know

I'm running and I crash sure where to go

"So where exactly is this place?"

"You'll see. It's right around the corner."

The male smiled as he continued to walk next the brown haired woman. _'Always smiling, even when she's hanging out with me- a complete stranger she met a week ago. Such a positive attitude. No worry Yugi is friends with her.'_

And I don't know what I'm divin' into

Just hanging by a moment here with you 

"Tada! We're here!"

Yami stared in amusement at the small New-York style restaurant. Téa smiled warmly at him. "So what do you think?"

He smiled slightly back at her. "Well it does have a certain charm to it."

She rolled her eyes and grabbed his wrist. "Come on. We have to step inside dummy."

Yami grinned at her causal comment, and allowed himself to be dragged by her. The two entered what looked like to be a 1970s McDonalds, except without the clown and its colors. It was more like a 'Johnny Rockets' type of theme.

"So _now_ what do you think." Téa asked.

"It does look better on the inside."

The woman 'humphed' and walked over to a table by the corner.

"What did I say?"

There is nothing else to lose

There is nothing else to find

Yami sat next to her though fearing that he may have upset her. But he looked back; she was smiling so innocently that it made him grin slightly. A waitress appeared in front of them, smiling at the two or so it seemed. She had long red hair and green eyes. "Welcome the 'New York Island'. My name is Kora and I'll be your waiter. What would you like to drink?"

Téa looked up in shock at the female. "Kora?"

The redhead didn't appear to hear or simply chose to ignore her. Instead, she smiled 'sexily' at Yami. "So what would you like to order, Yami?"

The trio-colored hair boy stared at her through narrowed eyes. "Do I know you?"

Téa almost laughed out-loud as Kora's face fell into shock and disappointed but she managed to hold it in. Yami stared back at the brunette in confusion. "I'll have a chocolate shake and I assume you'll have a vanilla, right Yami?"

The male grinned a little at her and nodded. Kora groaned in disappointment and said with clenched teeth, "I'll be back with those."

Once she left, Yami started at her with a puzzled expression and a hard voice. "Who was that?"

"That was Kora, you know, from the cheerleading squad."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "I thought you said there weren't any cheerleaders here."

There is nothing in the world

That could change my mind

Téa laughed before answering, "I'm sorry but last time I checked, there weren't any."

"I see."

The two were silent for a moment before Yami spoke. "So, how do you know about this place?"

She smiled sheepishly. "Well, when I was five I sorta ran away."

Yami stared at her in shock. "At the age of five. Weren't you scared?"

She giggled and explained. "It's not like that. It was more like the times when kids don't get what they want so they decide to run away to the next block."

He raised his eyebrow once more. "Did you live around here?"

"No. But there's a park just on the other street. So I ran from my mom and just continued to run. This place caught my attention when I saw the 'Dark Magician Girl on ice' on the TV." She pointed to a TV that hung from the ceiling. It was facing three tables and these tables were next to the window. "I stood over there."

"If I may ask, why you 'ran away'."

"Sure, it started when-"

"Look Mommy! Look!" The two of them turned at the sound of a small girl, holding her mother's hand while her other small hand held a balloon. The mother and daughter stood in front of a newly placed DDR machine in the corner.

There is nothing else

There is nothing else

There is nothing else 

"I-" Téa voice faded as her eyes continued to look at the child.

"_Mom! Look! Look at this game!" Eight year old Téa smiled, pointing to an old dancing game that was across the street. The woman ignored her child as she continued to chattering over her cell phone. The small girl pouted and shouted 'Mom!'_

_The woman sighed, muttering 'hold one a minute', and turned to glare at her daughter. "What is it?"_

_The small brunette smiled and pointed to the machine. The mother groaned while rubbing her temple. "First I take you out to this disgusting place filled with sand and dirt so you made play with those filthy children and than you break me out of my important conversation just so you may show me that worthless piece of machine."_

_Little Téa's smile fell as she watched her mother glare at her. When the child didn't reply for she was too afraid to say anything, the woman muttered, "Why do I still even have you," before going back to her conversation. _

_As her lip quivered and her bright blue eyes filled with tears, little Téa ran across the street and continued to run. She was pretty sure that her mother hadn't noticed that she left._

Desperate for changing

Starving for truth

"Téa?" Yami inquired, waving his hand in front of the woman before she shook her head and looked at him. "Huh? What?"

Before the male could inquire what had happened, Kora appeared with the two milkshakes. She glared at Téa before smiling at Yami. "So do you remember me now Yami. Or were you too fantasized by my face to remember me?" Téa looked at her funny. _'That doesn't even make much sense.'_

He sighed and looked at her with cold eyes. "I'm sorry but I don't recall."

She pouted and tried to give him a 'puppy eyed face'. "Are you sure? Because I know a few things that would definitely make you say my name." The redhead trailed a finger down his shirt before Yami grasped her wrist. _'This is going too far.'_ Both Yami and Téa thought as they glared at her.

Kora whined. "Aw! Why'd you-"

"Just stop it Kora! Can't you see that he's not interested?!" The brunette told her.

The redhead glared. "Why don't you shut it Ms. I'm-So-Good-At-Dancing-But-I-Lost-To-A-Beginner-At-His-First-Game! And let's not forget you're defending the guy that could finish you off without even trying!"

Téa stopped, turning her gaze to the floor. A tear slipped out of her eye but she never noticed. _'I shouldn't care what she says so why do her words actually hurt?'_

Kora smirked and turned her attention back to the male but couldn't say anything for Yami rose and pulled Téa up. Both women weren't expecting this.

Yami nodded towards Kora, glaring as he spoke. "We'll be taking our leave now." He started walking towards the exit door while holding Téa's hand, dragging her with him. She blushed as she stared at the back of his head. '_Yami…thank you…'_ She sniffed and rubbed her eye.

The teenage boy paused at the door. "Oh and Kora," He said, noticing the other workers and costumers stares. "If you ever make my friend upset ever again…let's just say that you might regret that you ever wanted me to know _your_ name."

The threat was clear and no one made a sound once the two teenagers walked out.

Closer to where I started

Chasing after you 

Téa and Yami sat in the park that was one block away from the restaurant.

The girl sighed. "I guess that won't be my favorite restaurant anymore."

He made no comment at her statement. She looked at him with an eyebrow raised but he simply placed his head in his hands.

"Um…Yami?"

Yami made no response but the female continued. "I want to say thank you…you know…for back at the restaurant."

He lifted his head from his palms and looked at her. "No need for a thank you Téa. After all, I'll always be there when my friends are in trouble."

She smiled softly. _'That's what I always say.' _

I'm falling even more in love with you

Letting go of all I've held onto

I'm standing here until you make me move

I'm hanging by a moment here with you

"Even if it's from crazy fan girl cheerleaders that would partially attack if you were within three feet in front of them?"

His mood seemed to lighten as he laughed, forgetting about what he was thinking about before. "Yes, even from them. But don't worry; I'll distract them long enough with my good looks so that you may get away."

She giggled and shoved him playfully. "Sorry, but I don't think that's much of a sacrifice."

Yami had a mocked-horror expression on his face, making the girl laugh. His expression turned into a smirk. "My, why would you say such a thing?"

She grinned. "Isn't it obvious? You'll probably have to look in the mirror to figure that out."

"But when I look into the mirror, all I see is the most handsome man on the planet."

"Really? Because I've seen better."

He glared playfully at her and replied. "Are you sure those were men?"

She glared at him and stood up just as Yami stood as well, only running. The girl chased from him. "Yami! GET BACK HERE!"

Of course being a male, plus with the head start, Yami was faster than her. But as she continued to chase him, her thoughts wondered on other things. _'Who would have guessed that Yami was this different-confident and playful? He's so much different than what you'd expect. Especially if you were to see him at school.'_

She let a smile cross her features as she continued running. _'I like this side of him.'_

I'm living for the only thing I know

I'm running and not quite sure where to go

I don't know what I'm diving into

Just hanging by a moment here with you 

Yami did something unexpected; he stopped and turned around, catching the girl off guard and making her land right in his arms.

"Hey!" Téa wailed while laughing. "Let go!"

Yami laughed as well. "Not until you admit that I'm the most handsome man on the planet."

"Never!"

Suddenly, Yami started tickling her on her sides. She burst into laughter. "You-cheat-cheater!"

"Say it!"

"IT!"

"Say what I told you say."

"Alright! Alright! You are-the most—hand-handsome man-"

"On the planet."

"On-th-the planet!"

He smiled and while Téa gasped, trying to catch her breath, Yami did another unexpected thing.

He kissed her cheek.

Hanging by a moment

Hanging by a moment here with you

Hanging by a moment

Hanging by a moment here with you

-

-

-

**A/N: I am so sorry if there are spelling and grammar errors. I left so bad about not begin able to update in such a long time that I quickly finished this up and update. Truth be told, this chapter came out more different than planned but I still think my ending was good; after all, they barely met. We don't want them to feel pressured! ^^. I promise the next chapter for this won't take so long to update and to see anymore of my future updates, look at my 'Important Note' story. That should give you a bit more about my future plans. Thank you again for being patient and reading this chapter. 7 to 8 reviews gives you a higher chance of updating!**

**Your Friend,**

**Dark Shining Light**


	6. Are You Ready

**A/N: Hello everybody!!! How are you? I'm sorry I haven't updated since *checks calendar* February 24. The point is, I'm sorry for updating late again. I have been dealing with AP notes, a LOT of drama, and *blush blush* have been hanging around with my new boyfriend. So before I go into a dream like stage, I'm sorry for updating late and thank you-**

**Journeymaker**

**LivingLegends**

**Fanatasia-49**

**AnriMia24**

**JustME**

**FireGoddess101**

**Marium**

**Tea-Yami love 4ever**

**DaAmazingMeepers**

**Dancers of the night**

**Blondie-It wasn't me**

**Inuxkags**

**Waterdragon**

**For reviewing my last chapter and I'm sorry you had to wait this long. Thank you for your patience and enjoy^^**

**Notes: Last chapter was song "**Hanging by a Moment" by Lifehouse

**This chapter is "**Are you ready" by Three Days Grace

-

Chapter 6: Are You Ready?

-

You'd said we'd never get this far  
You said your words, we've played our parts

Yugi looked nervously towards Yami, biting his lower lip. The other boy, however, did not notice for his back faced the other sibling. Yami continued smiling as he wiped the counter desk, humming a small tone as he did so.

It had been two months since Yami and Téa had gone out. Both friends no longer felt awkward with each other; in fact, they were quite close.

The older boy tossed the rag to the side and started exiting the Game Shop.

"Hey, wait up! Where are you going?" Yugi cried, following his brother.

Yami smirked. "It's Thursday."

Yugi sweetdropped. "Oh yeah. Heading over to Téa's right?"

"That's right. But I'll be back by nine."

"If you say so."

Said your two cents  
now It's my turn

The younger boy took a breath. "Wait Yami."

Yami turned in confusion towards his younger brother. "What's wrong Yugi?"

Violet orbs stared into a pair of crimson. "Are you going to tell her today?"

So, sit down, shut up  
Are you ready?

Yami's bright mood now turned into an irritated one. "Yugi, not now."

"And why not?!!" Yugi cried.

"IT JUST ISN'T YUGI!"

"YAMI YOU'VE HELD THIS ON FOR SO LONG!"

"SO WHAT?!"

"IT'S TIME TO TELL HER!!"

So, you think you know how this story goes  
Are you ready for this?

Both teens glared at each other. But Yami pulled out, closing his eyes while holding his temple. "Yugi, not now please."

"Yami I'm tired of this. How long do you plan on hiding this from her?"

"As much time that's necessary."

"But she needs to know."

Yami glared. "I'm not going to involve her in this."

  
Sit down, are you ready for this?

Yugi glared back. "Téa won't reject you, you know that."

  
Shut up, are you ready for this?

Yami sighed, still angry though. "You can't be too sure."

"She's not that type of girl."

"You don't know this type of fear."

"Of scaring her?"

"Of LOSING her!"

Stand up, are you ready for this?

This time, the younger brother sighed. "Yami, I'm just scared that you two will end up hurt."

Yami slowly relaxed. "She won't be hurt. I'll never let that happen."

"Whatever you say."

He looked at his watch. "I'm late."

"Yami."

He turned around to see his younger brother with a sad expression. "Just tell her."

Restrain  
Are you ready?  


Yami just growled and walked away.

I thought you'd never come this far  
I thought your words meant something more

Téa smiled as she finished her laps_. 'Good. I'm done for the day! Now I can just relax…'_

The woman checked her watch and gasped. "Oh no!" _'I'm late! I was supposed to meet Yami ten minutes ago.'_

Téa continued running._ 'I just hope he hasn't been waiting too long.'_

But when the girl arrived to her front door no one was there.

Said my two cents now  
It's your turn

Yami glared at the pavement. '_Yugi doesn't know what he's talking about. He just doesn't realize the situation I'm in. That's all.' __  
_

So stand up and scream  
Are you ready?

The male stopped before smacking fists to the top of his head. '_So why won't his words go away!'_

So you think you know how this story goes  
Are you ready for this?  


Téa sat on her front steps, waiting for her male friend to arrive. She checked her watch. _'He's twenty minutes late. I hope nothing happened to him.'_

She sighed as she placed her hands on her cheeks, elbows on her knees.

/Snap/

The brunette turned to her left, smiling brightly as she recognized who had snapped the twig. "Yami!"

Sit down, are you ready for this?  
Shut up, are you ready for this?  
Stand up, are you ready for this?

Yami smiled sadly at the woman, something that did not pass unnoticed by the brunette. "Hello. Sorry I'm late."

She blinked in confusion. "Yami, what's wrong."

Restrain  
Are you ready?

He chuckled darkly, something that scared the woman. Yami noticed this and apologized through his eyes. Then he smiled sadly again. "Téa. I have to tell you something."

Are you ready?  
Are you ready for this?

She slightly titled her head to the side. "What is it?"

No words were spoken.

"Yami?"

Nothing.

She grabbed his hand, which surprised the young man. Téa then smiled. "You can tell me anything."

Sit down, are you ready for this?

"_Téa won't reject you, you know that."_

Shut up, are you ready for this?

Yami sighed while the girl waited, silent.

Stand up, are you ready for this?

"What would you say if I told you I was an ancient pharaoh from the past?"

Restrain  
Are you ready for this?  


-

-

-

**A/N: I'm sorry this was so short and not one of my bests. I didn't have this planned out so I just wrote as I went. The next chapter will be better, I promise. So thank you again reviewers and friends. This couldn't be done without you. Oh and thank my boyfriend's parents for grounding my boyfriend- if he wasn't grounded, I would have never finished. ;P**

**The next chapter might take longer so I apologize for that. But remember this won't be the last chapter.**

**Til my next update,**

**Dark Shining Light**


	7. This is Your Life

**A/N: (comes in running – deep breath) Hello everyone!!! How are you? Ready for another chapter of Talent? **

**First of all thank you to-**

**Marium**

**LivingLegends**

**Atem-Tea love 4ever**

**FireGoddess101 **

**InuXKags**

**Fantasia-49**

**DaAmazingMeepers**

**Dancers of the night**

**Super-rat**

**Cyb (3 times)**

**Rosilina-Luna**

**Atem's Sister Atea**

**Cool!!!!!!!!!!!**

**for reviewing my last chapter. Thanks guy, I REALLY appreciate your reviews. Secondly, I haven't planned this so I'm going with my gut and writing whatever comes to mind. So please not hate me if this chapter comes out bad.**

**Well now that I've gotten that off my chest, time for the chapter. Enjoy^^**

Notes: Song is called "This is Your Life" by Switchfoot. Everyone must at least listen to this song once in their lifetime. It's so awesome!!!

(Chapter 7- This is your life)

-

-

"_What would you say if I told you I was an ancient pharaoh from the past?"_

Yesterday is a wrinkle on your forehead

Téa stared at him in astonishment. Then she shook her head, mostly at herself. _'He's gotta be kidding me. This can't be what he wants to tell me.'_

But when the woman looked into his sharp orbs, a slight stab entered her chest_. 'But….his eyes. They say it is.'_

The brunette said, "I would say you're messing with me."

Yesterday is a promise that you've broken

Yami raised an eyebrow at her direction. "Now why would you say that? We're friends right?"

"Yeah..."

"Then why won't you believe me?"

She gulped. "So this isn't a 'what if' question, huh?"

"I'm serious Téa." Yami spoke, his tone slightly darkening.

But the girl glared. "So was I."

"Ha! By asking if it was a 'what if' question?"

"Just checking!"

Yami sighed in frustration. "…Téa….please…."

"Please what?"

"Please…. answer the question."

"I did."

Yami groaned. "Is that all? You won't believe me?"

Téa sighed and looked at him. "Yami, you haven't even said that it was true."

As soon as that sentence left her mouth, the boy's orbs met with hers. They held her; they refused to let her go as he spoke. "Téa, I'm an ancient pharaoh from the past."

She closed her eyes after that.

Don't close your eyes, don't close your eyes

"Téa."

She gasped, opening her eyes when she felt Yami's rough hands on her shoulders. Once more they looked at her, inquiring any expression that may appear on her face. They watched as her shocked expression left and a face of disbelief appeared. Two of her fingertips rested on his hand, which his hands still laid on her shoulders.

She sighed and looked back at him. "So you're not messing with me?"

His eyes turned curious with traces of hurt. "Why would I lie to you?"

Téa smiled softly. "I don't know. Maybe just the fact that this sounds impossible?"

"So you don't believe me?"

Her eyes turned depressed. "This is just a little hard to believe Yami."

His eyes narrowed. "What if I convinced you by explaining everything? Then would you believe me?"

"I guess. If your explanations make sense that is."

Yami chuckled but that didn't reach his sharp orbs. "Looks like I have a lot of explaining."

She grabbed one his hands off her shoulder. "Good thing we have a lot of time then."

Then Téa smiled.

This is your life and today is all you've got now

(Scene Change)

Yami sat on the brown leather couch; he was leaned forward with his arms on his legs. He watched the fire that sparked within the fireplace.

Téa, who was by the kitchen door, sighed. _'Well this is it.'_

She walked in with her cup of coco and took a seat besides the so claimed 'ancient pharaoh'. Both teens remained silent as they watched the fire rumble within the small cage.

The female cleared her voice nervously. "So-So…are you sure you don't want anything? I have more hot chocolate in the kitchen."

The male made no response.

She sighed and took a sip. There was still no reply.

Yeah and today is all you'll ever have 

Téa looked slightly at his direction. He either chose to ignore her gaze or was too fanaticized with the flames to turn to her.

She looked down and moved her feet slightly. '_This feels really awkward.'_

As the female was about to turn to look at him again, a sigh was heard and a few words were muttered. "So this is it." He chuckled humorlessly. "Day's the day."

He forced a smirk, closing his eyes as he spoke again. "No more lies."

Don't close your eyes

Téa blinked and asked. "What do you mean Yami?"

Yami slightly smile. "For starters, my name isn't Yami. It is Atemu.

Don't close your eyes

"And this is where it started. 500 years ago."

This is your life, are you who you want to be

"_Ah no fair!"_

"_Not again!" _

_Ten year old Atemu rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, looks like I win again."_

_Atemu and three other small princes were in Atemu's chamber. Of course, as their fathers were at a meeting, the children decided to play a game of marbles. After 7 games, Atemu still remained undefeatable._

_A small blond wined. "Prince Atemu, you always win."_

"_Yeah I don't want to play anymore." A black haired prince added._

"_Come on guys." Atemu begged. "Just one more game. I'm sure the next game I won't win."_

_The brunt in the group pouted. "That's what you said at first."_

"_Seriously. I'm sure my luck is going to run out soon."_

_The blonde hesitated. "I'm not sure about this."_

_But the brunt in the group changed the subject. "Prince Atemu, I've been meaning to ask you something."_

_This silenced them. The brunt sighed and inquired. "How hard is it to be a pharaoh?"_

"_I'm not sure."_

"_I bet its all fun and games." The blond said. _

"_That's not how my father describes it to be." Atemu replied._

"_Well, tell us when you're pharaoh." The black haired said._

"_Sure. I'll tell you in a few years."_

_They blinked. "Why in a few years?"_

"_Well, I'm not ready to be pharaoh. My father is still in charge."_

_The brown haired whispered to the black haired. "But he'll be dead soon."_

_Atemu glared. "What did you say?!!" _

_/Knock. Knock/_

_The four turned towards the door and a young brunette with long hair popped her head in shyly, no doubt having heard Atemu raise his voice. "Um….Prince Atemu. The pharaoh requests your presence."_

_The black haired prince glared. "Does he really? Or do you just want to flirt with him in the garden?"_

_The girl glared. "Quiet you or I'll have you imprisoned for the questioning of a princess."_

_He snorted. "I'm a prince, I'm a higher rank then you are peasant girl."_

_Red angry marks appeared on the girl's face. "PEASANT GIRL!!!"  
_

_The blond chuckled. "Ah, the glory of young love."_

"_SHUT UP!" The black haired prince and girl yelled. _

_Atemu sweetdropped. "Ok guys, settle down." He turned to the female. "Tell my father I will be with him momentarily."_

_The girl blushed and smiled; clearly pleased that he spoke to her. "I will my prince."_

_The black haired pretended to choke while the brunt and blond laughed._

_She glared at the boys, except Atemu and huffed out the room._

This is your life, are you who you want to be

_(Scene Change)_

_Atemu walked down the hallway of Cairo's palace. 'I wonder what father wants.'_

_He bit his lip nervously as he stopped in front of the large twin doors. 'Well, here it goes.'_

_The small prince entered the giant room that contended twelve men and a few guards. At the far end, the pharaoh rested on a golden throne. Atemu kneed and lowered his head. "You wished to see me father?"_

_The man nodded his head and turned toward the middle-aged men. "Excuse us for a moment. I wish to speak to my son in private."_

"_Yes my pharaoh."_

_As the men exited, Atemu grew more anxious. 'It must be really important.'_

_Then, the father and son stood in the silence. His father observing his child as Atemu inquired. "Is something wrong father?"_

_The man sighed and spoke. "Atemu, there is something that I must discuss with you."_

_Atemu tilted his head and the pharaoh continued. "My time is coming to an end Atemu."_

_The prince's eyes widened. "What?! How can be sure father?!"_

"_I had a dream Atemu. A dream in which the gods spoke to me. My time is coming to an end, and you, Atemu, my son, will rule over Egypt."_

"_What happened in this dream?"_

_The pharaoh did not answer. Atemu begged, his eyes also coming into tears. "Do not say such things father."_

_He glared at his son. "Do you question the words of Ra?!"_

"_I'm not ready to be pharaoh!!!"_

_The man chuckled and smiled sadly. "Of course you are."_

"_No. I'm not."_

"_Atemu, have you noticed that you are different from the other children?"_

"_You mean that I will grow up to be pharaoh?"_

"_No, besides that."_

_Atemu blinked. "Then I do not understand."_

_The pharaoh smiled and patted his head. "My child, you are gifted by the gods. You are a light."_

"_I….don't understand. What do you mean by that father?"_

_The father smiled once more but his eyes held traces of depression. "You will soon find out my son."_

This is your life, is it everything you dreamed that it would be

(Scene Change)

Téa stared in shock as Yami finished with this tale_. 'This all can't be true….no matter how much it seems…'_

"So what was this gift Yam-I mean, Atemu."

The boy smiled. "Please, call me Yami. I feel better if you do."

"Um…alright…"

Yami looked the other way, "And about your question….I'll explain that in a second."

He sighed and continued with his tale.

When the world was younger and you had everything to lose

_Ten year old Atemu chuckled, "Really? Was that all it took?"_

_The yellow haired prince smirked. "Of course my prince, there wasn't much to it."_

_The brunt glared. "Do not spread your lies; Ra and I both know that that did not occur."_

_The blonde glared back. "Are you calling me a liar?" _

_Atemu sweetdropped. "Come on, no need to fuse over this."_

_With one final glare, the brunt looked back to the future pharaoh. "Anyway my prince, where is your father? I have not seen him all night."_

_Atemu pointed past the direction of a group of noblemen, to where there were 7 men and his father. The pharaoh had a calm expression while at least 2 of the 7 looked worried._

_The blonde frowned. "This is a banquet and they're talking seriously. Your father should enjoy himself."_

_The brown haired boy snorted. "He is pharaoh; he has a responsibility as a god of Egypt to protect the people of this land. He cannot lower his guard to enjoy himself at a stupid banquet. Which reminds me…_

_The brunt turned towards Atemu. "This banquet was all of a sudden, do you know the reason behind it?"_

_Atemu frowned. "No. My father never gave me a reason for his sudden want of this banquet." _

"_BANDITS!! THE BANDITS HAVE ARRIVED!!!" A messenger shouted in the room, his ashen face and panicked voice brought fear into the guests, who quickly started to panic. Women and men started to run across the room, most were trying to exit through the doors. "WE'LL BE TRAPPED HERE!!" Some screamed._

"_Come on!!!" The blonde prince yelled and started running towards an exit. The brunt followed and Atemu was as well before glazing at his father. The pharaoh and the seven men remained standing where they were._

_The prince yelled, "Father!"_

_He made no move. _

_Atemu ran back to his father, dodging the running noblemen. He grabbed the pharaoh's arm, making the man look at his son. The child's eyes were with fright. "Father, please. We have to leave or we will be trapped." _

"_AHHHHHH!" _

_All nine of them looked toward the direction of an exit, in which there were three bandits making their way through. Those people who had run through those doors had chosen the wrong exit._

"_They are after the King of Games." One of the 7 spoke._

_The pharaoh nodded and called over a guard, who had finished slaughtering one of the bandits. The guard went over to them. "Yes my pharaoh?"_

"_Take my son away from here. Make sure that nothing happens to him."_

"_But my pharaoh-"_

"_GO NOW!!!"_

"_Yes my pharaoh!!" _

_Atemu looked up with tears streaming down his face. "But father! I-"_

_The pharaoh kneed down and placed his hand over his son's large spiky hair. But he smiled sadly. "It is your time to rule my son. My part is going to be played; it will be up to you to make the final move."_

"_Father!"_

"_Go luck pharaoh." _

_Atemu eyes widened at his father's words. "No….father…..no…."_

_The man smiled and looked at the guard. "Quickly, take him now."_

_He nodded and grabbed the boy's hand; running towards an exit. Atemu looked over his shoulder as they continued running, the distance between him and his father growing. But before they were out of sight, he saw the 7 men tense and the words of a stranger were spoken. "Want to play a game pharaoh?"_

_(Scene Change)_

_/AAAHHHHHHH-/_

_The guard sliced another bandit in half, pushing him to the ground as he and the child continued running forward._

"_Where…. Where are we going?" The child called, huffing. _

"_Somewhere were you'll… be safe my prince."_

_Atemu titled his head but nodded. He would find out soon enough. _

_Suddenly the guard collapsed. "Ah!"_

_The now pharaoh looked over at the man. "Are-are you alright?" _

_There was a large spill of blood flowing down the man's robe but he whispered, "Just….a bit further."_

_He stood up shakily and made a turn. Atemu followed and noticed that they were about entered a small room with no door. Suddenly he felt a sharp breeze of wind pass him before the arrow hit the guard's back. "AHHHH!"_

_The man collapsed as the child ran towards him. "Are you alright!" Atemu screamed in panic._

_But the guard lifted up his head and yelled. "Run! Continue running towards the door."_

"_But!-"_

"_JUST GO!"  
_

_Atemu, in tears, nodded and ran into the room._

Yesterday is a kid in the corner

_The boy turned around while leaning against the wall. He spotted the guard, who took out a dagger and, with his remaining strength through it at Atemu's direction. The boy leaped out of the way, landing in the corner. He looked around and saw that the dagger cut a rope that had been behind him._

_Then a wall started appearing above when the door was suppose to be. Atemu grew worried and was about to exit when the guard shouted, "No my pharaoh! Stay there! You'll be safe!"_

_Atemu obeyed with wide eyes and an uneven heartbeat. He leaned against the corner, wrapping his arms around his knees._

_The guard smiled weakly. "Go to sleep my pharaoh. This will all be over when you awake. I promise."_

_Those where the last words he heard as the wall came down, blocking his view from the man who protected him and the bandits that joined him._

_(Scene Change)_

_Light shined at Atemu's eyes, forcing him to slowly awaken. There stood a deep, rich tanned, tall man in white robes. _

"_Priest Shadi?" Atemu inquired, rubbing his sleepy eyes._

_Shadi grinned slightly. "Yes my pharaoh." He turned to the left guard. "Help your pharaoh."_

"_Yes Master."_

_The tyke thanked him as the guard picked him up. Then he looked at his surroundings, trying to remember yesterday's events. _

"_There was an invasion." Shadi's voice rung through the boy's ears and when those words were spoken, the face of the guard and the last look that his father gave him appeared in his mind. _

"_Ah! Where is my father and the guard who protected me?"_

_For a moment, the priest's eyes held sorrow before the same motionless expression reappeared on his face. He sighed. "There were many innocents that were lost. That guard was one of them. Him and…_

"_Your father was lost. He is not here with us anymore"_

Yesterday is dead and over

_Atemu was unsure how to react. Instead, he found it in himself to tighten his eyes and let the tears slowly escape. All watched their new pharaoh in silence._

"_You are pharaoh now Atemu." Shadi stated, going on his knees and bowed. The guards followed their master's action. "Pharaoh" They said._

"It is your time to rule my son."

_These words made Atemu open his eyes and view the scene of these men. A sudden determined expression appeared on his face._ 'I won't let you down father.'

"_Well…" At this all men turned to look at him. "Where is my crown? It is my time to rule over Egypt."_

_Shadi smiled and nodded. "Pharaoh."_

This is your life, are you who want to be

_(Scene Change: Years later)_

_15 year old Atemu entered the throne room. His eyes roamed around the giant chamber until they rested on the priest on the other side of room._

"_Pharaoh." Priest Shadi bowed._

"_Why have you called me over Shadi?" The pharaoh inquired, once in front of the priest. _

"_Forgive me pharaoh." Both men turned towards the direction of the female voice._

"_Priestess Isis?" _

"_Yes my pharaoh." She bowed before looking at him. "I must apologize. It was I who requested your presence."_

"_Well what is it?"_

_The woman closed her eyes and spoke. "I have had a vision my pharaoh. A vision about Cairo being attacked once more and…. "_

"_And?"_

"_A vision about you. You will play a Shadow Game with the leader of our attackers"_

_Atemu nodded. "When will this attack occur?"_

"_Two years from now."_

"_Two years from now? Then I have plenty of time to prepare."_

_Shadi sighed. "It is not that easy my pharaoh."_

_Atemu turned to him, crossing his arms and having a vexed expression. "Shadi, I am no child. I have been practicing my magic to overcome any magic that comes from the Shadow Realm."_

"_We understand that my pharaoh," The man said. "But there is something else you need in order to fight in this Shadow Game."_

"_What would that be?" Atemu mocked._

"_A pure heart." Shadi spoke and placed a hand on his chest. "Ever since the death of your father, I've felt a bit of darkness in your heart. Probably because there is a hole remarked on there."_

"_So are you saying that I need a complete heart to win?"_

"_My pharaoh, do you remember the words of that bandit leader before you were taken away?" Isis asked, changing the subject._

_Atemu winced and nodded. "Do you want to play a game?"_

"_Yes and do you know which opponent he was looking for?"_

"_My father?"_

"_The King of Games." Shadi answered._

_Atemu nodded. "My father."_

"_Your father was not the King of Games, Atemu." The man said. "It is you."_

_Atemu blinked. "What?"_

_Isis spoke. "Pharaoh, do you remember as a child, you would win any game you played?"_

_The boy nodded. "I never lost a match."_

"_That is because you were chosen by the gods to be the King of Games. You have a gift. A talent."_

_He challenged them with his eyes. "If I am the true King of Games, then why do you doubt that I will not win in the Shadow Game?"_

_Shadi answered for him. "You can only win in a Shadow Game if you have a pure heart. If you have someone or something to win it for."_

"_Then I will fight for Egypt."_

_Isis shook her head. "It is not as easy as that. You cannot just have a pure heart by saying that you will win for something if that is not your true intention. You would just be lying to yourself."_

_He narrowed his eyes to both adults. "Alright then. Where do I find this someone or something?"_

"_In the future." Shadi answered._

_Atemu was about to open his mouth to comment on that but Priestess Isis spoke before. "5,000 years into the future."_

This is your life, are you who want to be

"_My pharaoh, Shadi will take you into the future. There you will find what you are looking for." The priestess explained._

"_But how would I know when I found it?"  
_

_At that moment, Shadi took out a small rectangle necklace and placed it in Atemu's hands. "In the future, you will speak their language but will forget your name and your memories. When you find what you need, your name will appear on this necklace and you will regain your memories." Shadi exaplined. "I will also come for you when the time comes."_

The teen's eyes grew slightly wider. "You will not being staying with me?"

_Shadi and Isis shoke their heads. "This is your destiny, not ours." The woman stated._

_Atemu sighed. "Alright then. When do I leave?"_

"_Right now."_

_Atemu nodded and walked to where Shadi stood. Right before the priest transported them both. Priestess Isis called out, "Remember my pharaoh, what you find will bring back your true smile because it has a talent of making others smile."_

_(Scene Change: 5,000 years later)_

_Atemu moaned as something small and wet hit his cheek. He slowly opened his eyes, noticing that there was a dark wall with large and strange cylinder objects. They smelled awful though there was a lid above it. 'Where am I?'_

"_I'm going to take out the garbage Grandpa." A voice called and a boy entered from a corner. Yami's eyes widened. 'He looks like me.'_

_The boy's eyes grew large while dropping a black bag. He didn't move for about a minute. Then, the look alike ran towards him. "Are you ok?! What are you doing here?!"  
_

_Then he shouted over his shoulder. "Grandpa! There's a boy out here!"_

_The boy looked back at the pharaoh. "How'd you get here? What's your name?"_

_As the thought of darkness appeared when he tried to remember his name, one word entered his mind before he replied. "Yami."_

This is your life, is it everything you dreamed that it would be

The female stared at her close friend before placing a hand over the forehead and sighed. Yami, who had seen this reaction waited for her to speak.

"This can't be true…" She muttered.

"No more lies; I guarantee that all I've spoken is true."

She narrowed her blue orbs at him. "If you met Yugi two years ago, then how come I've never met you?" Téa challenged.

"I recall myself being discovered during a time in which Yugi calls it 'winter break.'" Yami explained, "He had also informed me that all his friends had gone to a new area during this period."

Téa froze for a second. _'I was in New York.' _She remembered.

Yami continued and thought back. "Yugi and his grandfather were always worried about me. The questions, who is he, how did he get here, why can't he remember anything, is there a reason he's here, must have always been in their minds. It must have been a day later when they found me, when I was undressing; Yugi had come in to bring me some more clothes that he spotted something on my back."

The male stood up, and with his back towards Téa, removed his shirt. The girl blushed at first, not realizing what he was doing but stopped when she noticed the strange marks on his back.

"What…what is that?" She inquired.

"Hieroglyphics." He answered.

"What does it mean?" She asked before placing two fingertips on the black characters.

"When they first discovered this I did not know. Mr. Moto recognized that it was Egyptian writing but had long forgotten what which marking represented. They assumed I must have been Egyptian and my best clue to figure out who I was, was to go to Egypt. Three days later, Mr. Moto bought me a ticket to Egypt and I left the next day." He sighed. "I spent two years in my past country, only learning the language and bits of a story of a great pharaoh. But I never truly discovered what I needed, to find out who I was."

He chuckled lightly and closed his eyes. "I should have listened to Yugi."

Téa blinked in confusion but before she could inquire what he met, he continued. "Before Mr. Moto bought my ticket, Yugi was telling me to wait until I met his friends, wait until I meet you."

Yami looked over his shoulder to smile softly at her. She blushed, making him chuckle. He turned over to face her, put on his shirt and sat right next to her. "Yugi talked a lot about his friends, and he mentioned you more than anyone else."

"I think you're over doing it."

"I'm not. He really wanted me to met you but I told him that was not necessary. To be truthfully honest, I told he was just trying to set me up." He took her hand into his own and frowned. "How wrong I was; and for two reasons."

For once she did not blush but instead tightened her grip on his hand. "What do you mean?"

Yami sighed. "About a week before I met you, I met Joey and Tristan. I do believe you were in a dance rehearsal during that time. When I met Joey and Tristan, I thought they were crazy." He added with a smirk.

Téa laughed. "You're not the first. Don't worry."

He smiled. "But at the same time, I could tell they good people. They had such a carefree character that made me believe they had no troubles. And when they argued against one another, I knew they didn't mean it. It was just part…" Yami chuckled. "Part of being good old Joey and Tristan."

The girl giggled. "That's one way of putting it. Though Joey does have a hard time showing his good side since his ego is twice that size."

"That's one thing I agree on." The pharaoh added with a laugh. "But anyways, my purpose was to explain what happened on that day.

(Flashback)

_Joey's right eye was twitching as he stared at the video game monitor. Yugi and Tristan laughed at Joey's expression while Yami smirked victoriously. _

_The blonde rose off the motorcycle and kicked the machine. "This stupid thing wasn't right! You got lucky Yami!"_

"_That's what you said about Yami's motorcycle Joey." Yugi added._

"…_.." _

_Yugi and Tristan just laughed again. Joey stuffed his hands into his jeans pockets and left the building angrily. The boys followed him and Tristan decided to add more heat to the fire. "So….what does that make it again? 23 to 0 with Yami in the led?"_

"_That sounds about right." Yugi said._

"_Dah! I was hungry so I got distracted! That's all." Joey claimed._

"_Was that before or after you ate 5 hamburgers, 3 large French fry trays and 2 large sodas?"_

_Joey sweetdropped and turned to face them slowly. "Ah…St…Sto…Stomach Ache?" _

_The boys laughed again but just as they passed the arcade, Yami stopped. Yugi looked back. "What's wrong Yami?"_

_Tristan and Joey looked over to the look a likes. Yami looked down and pulled out the rectangular necklace; it was glowing bright yellow. _

"_Whoa! What's going on Yami?!" Joey exclaimed. Yugi looked concerned. "Yami?"_

_Yami closed his eyes as some new feeling was entering into him. There was excitement mixed in with a flow of happiness. But in there was just a hint of pain in this mixture. But overall, it was a warm feeling. 'It…it feels good.' Yami thought._

"_Yami?" Yugi called again._

_The boy opened his eyes. "Something is calling me. And its coming from in there." He said while pointing to the building that read, "Arcade."._

"_Well…" Joey spoke, catching everyone's attention. "What are we waiting for?" The blonde walked over to the doors and faced the unknown pharaoh. "Don't worry Yami, you can tell us later."_

_Everyone was taken back at his gesture but Yami grinned and nodded._

_Joey opened the door and the group of boys walking in. Yami looked around and noticed that the necklace in his fist glow brighter. Yami walked towards the crowd._

"_Hey Yami! Wait for us!" Tristan called out. The four squeezed through the crowd until they were in the front. Just as the four reached the front, the necklace dimmed into a pink color. Yami rose an eyebrow and looked up to spot a pretty brunette dancing. As the crowd and his friends fixed their attention to the battle, his eyes widened and a gush of memories returned to him at once; from the time before his father passed away and to the end of where he last saw Isis and Shadi. _

_He ignored his friends' discussion about 'Gardner' and looked at his fist which contained the necklace. 'Is she really it?' He thought and opened it up, revealing the necklace with the letters 'Atemu' engraved in it. 'She is.'_

"_Not me but my quiet pal right here." Yami suddenly was pulled by Joey by the collar. He blinked in confusion. "Huh?"_

_(Flashback end)_

"After that, I explained to Yugi, Joey and Tristan what had happened and who I was. Their faces were priceless and at first they believed it was a trick but eventually they believed me and I may grateful for that."

Téa flushed with a light red color. '_A warm feeling….' _She placed a hand over her heart. _'From me?' _

Suddenly, Yami covered his face with his other hand. "I should have never given in to your challenge. Yugi was very mad at me for what I did-"

"Why should Yugi be mad? It was a match between you and me." Téa inquired, getting a little tense.

"I told you that Yugi talked a lot about you, especially the night before I left to Egypt. He told me you were hurt so many times before; never told me why but told me to never hurt you." He chuckled sadly. "That night, I had promised him I would never hurt you but the day I met you, that is the first thing I did. I'm sorry for hurting you."

"Why would you think that if I lost a dancing game, I would be hurt?" She inquired, convinced that Yugi may have told him something else.

"To be honest, that was the question I was about to ask you, only more like this; why does losing a dance hurt you?" He asked her. "I'll answer yours if you answer me. Deal?"

She hesitated but when she saw their hands still holding one another, she nodded.

"Thank you. Well, after I had made my promise to Yugi, he mentioned something about you loving to dance and that I should never dance against you. I thought that he was teasing me that you would beat me but he was serious. Now I realize that he wanted to protect you from me…and my gift. But I don't understand why losing one game of dancing would hurt you. Can you explain?"

She nodded and sighed. "Well I guess it all started with my step mother-"

"Stepmother?"

She grinned sadly. "I guess I should start from the beginning huh?"

"If that's where it begun."

Téa breathed out but did not say a thing. It wasn't until Yami's tight squeeze on her hand and his small whisper of "no more lies" that got her started.

When the world was younger and you had everything to lose 

"My mother left my father when I was two. I don't remember much about her, not that I would want to after leaving us, but the memory of how she used to sing and I would move my body to her tone still stayed in my mind. And sadly, I guess that was my version of dancing back then." She cracked a broken grin.

"My father….he was depressed for such a long time. He was at the point of suicide one time." At this point, little tears started rolling down her face. "He had a handgun and was about to pull the trigger when he saw me watching. I said 'daddy' and he dropped the gun and ran towards me, hugging me, crying and whispering he was sorry. I never understood why until a few years later when I understood what he was trying to do." She was about to wipe her tears when Yami's hand wiped them instead. She was shocked at his action but accepted his touch, closing her eyes as she did. _'His hands….their warm.'_

Don't Close Your Eyes

She re-opened them to find Yami's smooth orbs right in front of her. She blushed deeply and pulled away. He placed his hand on his lap while still holding Téa's hand. The female nervously tacked her lose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Anyways, when I was about 5 my father started dating this new woman. She had similarities to my old mom I guess. Long brown hair, a nice figure, liked to sing, I only know this cause my dad kept a picture of my old mom in his wallet. They were so much in love. So very in love, that I believed my father forgot about me at times."

She closed her eyes. "Like the first time I ran away."

Don't Close Your Eyes

"_Dad! Dad!" 5 year old Téa shouted with a smile. However, this smile turned into a pout when she noticed that he father did not turn to look at her. They were at the park, and the child was on the slide and was ready to go down but of course wanted her father's attention. Mr. Gardner, however, was looking into the eyes of his new girlfriend and she in vice versa. He ran a hand through her soft brown hair, earning a light blush and giggle._

_Téa pretended to vomit before going down the slide. She dodged the children that were running in front of her and pulled on her father's shirt. "Daddy, I want ice cream."_

_Once more, he didn't hear her._

_She frowned. "Please can I get ice cream?" _

_No reply from either adult._

_An idea popped into her head to get her father's attention. "Dad I'm going to run away!" She shouted._

_The father's simple reply was only a muffled "that's nice dear" obviously proving that he was not listening._

_She stomped her foot as angry tears appeared to come out of her eyes. She then started to run across the park. "I'll show he that I no kidding." _

_Téa was at the cross walk when she turned around. She hoped to see her dad chasing her but there were only strangers. "Daddy?"_

"_Whoa! Down boy!" A man shouted as he pulled back his dog that only seemed to bark. "Bark! Bark!" The dog spotted the child and barked louder at her direction. She squealed and down the street; lucky the crosswalk was showed a man walking. She continued to run and made a right and ran some more. But when her little legs couldn't carry her anymore, she stopped and sat on her knees. She continued to pat. "That…was….close…one…" She breathed._

_The girl looked around and noticed that she was no longer at the park. "…."_

_Tears started to from. 'Oh no! I lost."_

'Ladies and Gentlemen, for the movement you've all been looking for.'

_The child sniffed and looked up, noticing that there was a TV from behind a glass, playing._

'Please, put your hands together for the Dark Magician Girl.'

_There, on the big screen, stood the most beautiful lady (in Téa's eyes) in the entire world. And it just wasn't her appearance that caught her attention, but her dance movements. The crowd gasped in wonder as her feet moved across the floor, following the rhythm of the music, and her body and arms swinging with her legs. Téa watched as she moved like an angel, and noticed that smile. Such a wonderful smile she had. As the Dark Magician Girl danced, an interview inquired what he thought about her performance. _

'Well she certainly does have talent.'

'_Talent?'_

"_Téa!" The child looked behind her and watched as a car parked next to her. But then, her father stepped out of the vehicle and ran to her. She blinked. "Daddy?"_

_Then the male hugged his daughter and sighed. Téa then felt something wet on her neck. Tears? "Where were you? I was so worried."_

_As much as she liked having her father's attention, she had to ask. "Daddy, what is talent?" _

"_Hm?"_

_She pouted. "Talent."_

"_Talent." He thought about it to give her the right definition. "Talent is when you're so good at something, that it's practically a natural gift."_

"_Gift?"_

_He smiled. "Yes. A gift."_

"_Do I have talent?"_

_Before her father could answer, the horn was honked and they noticed his girlfriend looking at them impatiently. "Come on sweetie. Let's go buy you some ice cream."_

_The girl rolled her eyes but allowed herself to be carried in her father's arms. One thought crossed her mind as she thought back to the Dark Magician Girl. 'I'm going to be a dancer.'_

Don't Close Your Eyes

She smiled a little and looked back at the boy. "I know I had no reason to worry that my father would stop loving me but that thought always occurred in my head when I was small."

Téa frowned as she continued to tell her story. "When I was six, they married and I had a mom now I guess. At least that's how my father put it, as that's the only way to have a mother." She thought for a moment but then continued to speak. "When I was seven, my father died of heart failure, leaving stuck with my new step mother. However, she was so different from when she was with my dad. She no longer smiled and hugged. She never told me she loved me ever again. She was always mad, always ordered me to clean the house and cook dinner. If I didn't obey, she would hit me with whatever was closest to her. "

Yami frowned, clearly disturbed by her mom's behavior towards her daughter but she chuckled, which made him confused. The female smiled at him. "Sorry, I just remembered how Yugi would call me Cinderella because he thought my mom was the evil step mother."

"Well she clearly fits in that position."

"Wanna know something funny?"

Yami looked at her funny. "And what would that be?"

Téa grinned. "That I never once blamed her."

He rose an eyebrow and the female explained. "I don't think that she was evil. I think she was just hurt that my father had died. In her eyes, it might have been like he left her. I, being his daughter, reminded her of him and she hated that fact. Of course, I didn't always think like this but now, I can understand her position."

"But it still wasn't right for her to treat you like that."

Once more, the female showed that broken smile. "I never said it was."

There was a silence between the two when Yami pointed out, "You still haven't answered why it hurts you to lose at dancing."

Don't Close Your Eyes

"_You worthless child." The woman screamed before throwing a vase at the child._

"I remember this one time…in class. It was Back to School Night and our day was modified, so our teacher wanted us to tell the class what we wanted to be when we grow up." The girl told him instead. "What did we want to be…."

This is your life are you who you want to be

_Eight year old Téa blushed as she stood in front of the class, and nervously bit her lip. But the teacher gave her an encouraging smile and motioned her to speak. 'It's not so easy lady when everyone had has said police officer and firefighter.' Téa thought._

"_So Téa. Tell the class what you want to be." The teacher instructed. She was probably waiting for her answer to be a nurse or an artist._

"_I…." The girl started and gulped. "I want to be a dancer."_

This is your life are you who you want to be

"_A dancer!" The teacher exclaimed while a few kids in the class giggled, and then smiled. "That's seems wonderful. Why do you want to be a dancer?"_

"_Because."_

"_Because?"_

_She looked away from the teacher. "I want to see if I have talent."_

"_Oh. But my dear, you don't need to be a dancer to see if you have talent."_

"_But! I promised I would!" Téa exclaimed._

"_Promised who?"_

_The girl didn't said a word and soon the bell rang; dismissing them from class. "Oh! Don't forget class! It's back to school night so remember to tell your parents!"_

_(Scene Change)_

_Téa walked down the streets, passing the simple shops of Domino. Pretty soon, she heard giggles and mocking voices from behind her. "Hey! Look! It's the wanna be dancer!" A boy shouted out and skipped his way in front of Téa. Two girls giggled and one guy just laughed. The boy who stood in front of he smirked._

_The brunette's small hands turned into fists as she yelled, "You're a wanna be dancer! That's not how you dancer!"_

"_Show us then." A girl from behind told her but Téa looked down instead. 'I don't need to prove them!'_

"_You can't huh?!" The boy said while pulling her hair. "Dance!"_

_With that, the boy pulled her head back and forth, causing Téa to stumble wherever he moved her as she grabbed onto her hair. The kids laughed and then the boy tossed her aside. "What a loser." The five kids laughed on while Téa stayed down on the floor, not wanting to get up after that humiliating bulling. _

"_What a loser" Those words repeated in her head._

This is your life, are you who you want to be

"_Are you ok?"_

_The girl looked up and saw a boy about her age with the strangest three colored hair. He was in her class. She never talked to him but who can forget a boy like him? "Yugi?" She said softly. _

"_I'm sorry!" He said before starting to cry. "I should have helped but instead, I only watched. I couldn't do anything. I should have done something-"_

"_Hey."_

_He stopped talking about the tears continued following down his face. "Are…are those tears for me?"_

_He blinked and blushed, then nodded. She smiled._

This is your life, are you who you want to be

"I guess, now I can answer your question." She told him. "It's not that it hurts to lose, it's just that, you were a different case."

The girl looked down. "I've lose before, dance matches I mean. But those were to those who were truly talented."

She stood up and smiled at him. "And I know that one of these days, I'll dance against them again. And if I keep practicing I know I'll beat them!"

"But with you, I don't know. When I found out I lost to a _beginner_, someone who's never played before. I…I felt like a loser and the image of step mother appeared once more in my head." She smiled sadly at him. "I'm sorry that I made you feel like you hurt me, but it was really just my fault. I'm sorry."

Then the girl breathed out and opened her arms out. She smiled and Yami only watched as she did this.

Téa opened her eyes and blushed, rubbing the back of her neck with one hand. "Sorry. You were probably thinking I was being a weirdo huh?"

"No but…what was that about?"

She blushed brighter. "I…just felt relieved that I told someone, that I told you. When I met you, I felt that I should pretend that none of this happened and I had a normal childhood. But now, no more lies." She said and smiled brightly at him. "I'm glad I told you this. And to be truthfully, I hadn't told anyone this much, not even Yugi. Thanks for listening."

This is your life, is it everything you dreamed it would be

After hearing those words, in a quick moment, Yami stood up and wrapped his arms around the girl. As if she wasn't blushing enough, Téa blushed more but returned his embrace. _'This…warm feeling…' _She thought and closed her eyes. _'Is this it?_'

When the world was younger, and you had everything to lose 

"Come with me to ancient Egypt." He whispered and Téa's eyes snapped back open.

And you had everything to lose

-

-

-

**A/N**: **Well, this probably wasn't my best chapter since I felt my characters were out of place but it was the longest! I'm sorry it took so long but hopefully this long chapter makes up for it. This probably wasn't the most interesting chapter either but I do hope you read this so you may understand the story more and further chapters. I'm also sorry about any grammer mistakes- i was in a hurry**

**I have good and bad news. Bad news (to my fans) is that I lose my internet tomorrow so I do not know when I will update again since my library internet doesn't allow fanfiction =(**

**But good news- since I won't have internet, I won't get distracted and focus more on my stories =)**

**Once again, I'm sorry about the long wait and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Your friend,**

**Dark Shining Light **


	8. The decision

**A/N: Hello everyone! How's it hanging? I'm happy 2 inform everyone that I have Talent Chap. 8 ready!^^ Isn't that awesome 4 the people that wanted 2 read the next chapter? Special thanks 2-**

**Atem's Sister Atea**

**ThexWhitexPhoenix**

**Peach16x3**

**Sapphiet**

**Fantasia-49**

**Dancers of the night**

**AnriMia24**

**CrimsonZero**

**DaAmazingMeepers**

**Cool!**

**Halle78657**

**Limplict**

**Blueglaceon**

**Tyrm**

**Peacefulshadow**

**Aya mohamed**

**For reviewing my story! Thank u for those who favored my story, favored me as an author or simply read my stories. It makes me really happy^^ Thank you for listening so now please enjoy the story!**

Notes: The song is Kryptonite by Three Doors Down.

(Chapter 8- Thoughts and Considerations, plus a few decisions)

"_Come with me to Egypt."_

I took a walk around the world to  
Ease my troubled mind

Téa stared at the male in front of her as she pulled away. Confusion and hurt reflected off his eyes but Téa was still in shock it feel guilty for putting those emotions in Yami. She spoke softly, "What?"

Yami clearly his throat and spoke again. "Please, come with me to ancient Egypt."

Téa let out a deep breath but an expression of disbelief appeared on her face as she slowly shook her head. "No….I mean, that's impossible…I can't…"

The pharaoh took her hand, pleading with his eyes. "Please."

"I can't! I'm a city girl. I can't survive in ancient Egypt! Plus I have to go to school and I have dance rehearsals and-"

"Téa."

The brunette stared at the male; his eyes still pleaded as he was unfazed by her "reasons". "I need you with me."

"No you don't!" Téa exclaimed. "Yami, you don't need me! Think about it- look at this future. Look at that fact that there is a great future! You won without me. That's why there's a great future. That's why I'm here, in this present, because you won in the past without me!"

Yami pondered with that idea for a moment before slowly replying. "Maybe there's a future because you came with me to the past."

The dancer glared at the pharaoh for his "naïve" conclusion. "Yami, that doesn't make any sense!"

"But it does!" Yami said, before going into detail, staring into her eyes the entire time. "Téa, everything in life happens for a reason. Though people live their own lives, I believe that some people can have the same destiny; though their purpose is different, facing the obstacle is the same.

"It was no coincidence that we meet Téa. Though we lived different lives in different time periods, that fact was pushed aside to defeat the evil that would destroy both our worlds. There was no way I could have prevented this by myself; I would have needed your help. So I'm asking you again, please come with me to ancient Egypt, so that your future can exist."

It made sense, in some ways Téa admitted. Though Yami's wording was a bit difficult to understand, not that she blamed him for it since it was a complicated concept to explain, she understood the idea and theory.

She would have loved to believe that she was that important_, 'But it's too hard to believe.'_ Téa thought. _'There's no way I'm that important.'_

The female started walking to the door; grabbing her jacket that was on the coat hanger. Yami raised an eyebrow. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going for a walk. I need to clear my head." She answered while putting on her coat.

"Then I'll go with you." Yami offered.

"NO!" Téa said a little too quickly. "I….I need to be alone for awhile."

Before she left, she forced herself to smile. "I know I said these before but I'll say it again just in case you forgot; make yourself at home. I'll be back soon."

With that, Téa closed the door behind her.

I left my body laying somewhere  
In the sands of time

"That didn't go too well." Shadi stated, appearing behind Yami. The pharaoh, however, was unfazed by Shadi's sudden appearance.

"It was my fault anyways." The young man said, sitting on Téa's couch. "I shouldn't have asked. After all, you did say that all I had to do was find that person; you didn't say anything about bringing them back."

"Perhaps it was implied." Shadi said. "You seemed to know it was." He said, referring to Yami's speech about his and Tea's destiny being combined.

The pharaoh chuckled darkly. "I was just telling her what I thought about our situation. And no, it wasn't just to try and convince her."

"She'll come." The holder of the millennium key stated.

"Why? Cause its "destined" to happen." Yami mocked bitterly.

"No, because you two are too close to be apart." Yami was taken back by his statement. Then, he started to realize it was true. There was no way he would be able to concentrate on anything if he was separated from her. He missed her while he was only a few blocks away from her; imagine how much his missing would increase if they were separated by 5000 years. It would be unbearable. But still, there was no assurance that Téa felt the same about him.

"She'll come when the time is right." Shadi concluded. Atemu looked at his long time friend. "And since you're here, I'm going to assume it's going to be soon."

"Here." The taller man said instead, pulling out the millennium puzzle from his robe. "You might need this."

The pharaoh narrowed his eyes. "What's that suppose to mean?"

Then right there and then, the puzzle started to glow.

I watched the world float to the dark  
Side of the moon

Téa walked slowly in the park, deeply lost in her thoughts. Only sounds of leaves crunching beneath her feet were heard. _'There is…just no way that I'm that important.' _Téa thought.

During the years, the brunette had developed a low self-esteem. She knew this. The reason behind this was due to her step mother's abuse and harassment. There was even the hint of her birth mother's abandonment behind it. She was old enough to realize that her step mother's words weren't accurate; they had been lies and Téa's logic knew that fact. But deep inside of her, where it hurt the most, the dancer couldn't help but to believe the harsh terms. It was simply human.

But her self-esteem was only part of why she wouldn't go to Egypt with Yami.

'_I can't tell Yami…I can't tell him that I'm scared._' Téa thought. _'I just can't. What would he think of me?'_

The idea of going to a foreign country 5000 years into the past scared her. How would time travel be like? Would she be hurt? What about Yami's people? How would they react to her? She read a lot about the assassins that lived in the past, their low technology and insecure markets. Plus she was scared of leaving her friends and the future behind.

However, her greatest fear was facing the man who took Yami's father from him. She didn't know what the Shadow Realm was but she guessed that was where evil magic lied since Yami himself stated that he had practiced magic._ 'Evil magic.' _Téa thought. _'I wonder how that looks like.' _She knew this magic had to be darker than what fairytales described it. This is why her answered remained the same; she just couldn't go with Yami, no matter how much she would miss him.

As the cold wind passed by her, she shivered and hugged herself. The clouds moved with the wind, revealing the full moon that was above her. She was about to turn back when she heard footsteps and some crunching. She stopped but the crunching noise continued. _'Come on girl, get a grip of yourself.'_ Téa thought._ 'It's probably just a squirrel._'

But then more footsteps and crunching were heard, so she walked faster but when the sounds were louder, she decided to run. She passed a tree when she was caught in someone's arms. The brunette looked up to see an older man with small circle glasses. He smirked and held on to her when she tried to pull away.

Téa gasped as 5 other men came up from behind them. 6 men Téa knew she wouldn't be able to fight off.

I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah

A blonde approached the brunette. He chuckled, revealing his crocket teeth. "Oh girly! We're gonna have fun with you."

Téa tried to scream for help but the man holding her covered her mouth. She bit his rough hand and he yelped in pain. A blue haired boy slapped the 16 year old for her actions.

Tears started to form and slowly started to trail down her cheeks. The men either never noticed or choose to ignore them.

One man grabbed a pocket knife from his pocket and cut the fabric that covered her bra. He put his rough hands on her well developed breasts as the previous blonde put his arms between her legs. The brunette tried to get loose but the man's grip was too strong. More tears of fear and panic escaped her eyes.

'_Oh God! Please don't let this happen! I don't want this! Someone please help me!' _She was shaking; a reaction that the dirty men liked. It was sick; they enjoyed causing her this fear and feeling this power over her.

Her life felt like seemed to be flashing before her eyes; from the first memory she could think of to her recent encounter with Yami. She closed her eyes deeply as a man started to pull down the left side of her jacket and shirt. '_Yami….'_ The name slipped into her mind, sounding like a helpless prayer. _'Yami...' _

I watched the world float to the  
Dark side of the moon

The men were too interested in the girl's helpless stage to notice a change in their surroundings. A giant black and gray cloud hovered above them like a stadium dome.

"You should really stop hurting my friend." A voice whispered, sounding like a growl.

Everyone's head turned to the direction of where the voice was heard. Almost as if it was on cue, the man stepped into the spotlight.

Téa face instantly lit up. '_Yami!'_ She exclaimed in her head, tears of joy on falling down her face.

After all I knew it had to be something  
To do with you

Yami turned to his best friend, locking his crimson eyes with her blue ones. Her eyes were red from crying, and though a man was covering her hand, he knew by looking up her higher cheeks that she was smiling. He broke the connection to view her condition and instantly growled.

One of her cheeks was starting swell; Yami concluded that one of them hit her. Her shirt and jacket were sliced opened, and her left shoulder was exposed. The two men who were grabbing her inappropriately had released their hands from their area.

"Beat it kid!" The one who had been grabbing her beasts stated; the men minus the one who was holding Téa turned to face Yami.

Yami glared back at them. "Release her now!" He commanded in a strong voice.

The gang started to laugh. The blonde one asked between laughs. "Who…ha! Who do ha think ha you are? Hahaha!"

"All you need to know is that you're going to be in a world of hell is you don't let her go."

The blue haired boy who had slapped Téa smirked. "I'll tell you this much kid! You got guts! Literally! And I'm going to rip them out of you!" He pulled out his knife and charged at the ancient pharaoh. Atem smirked as well. "I warned you." He rose his hand once the boy was closer. "Mind Crush!"

The attacker froze, internally screaming, before he dropped the knife and collapsed. Téa and the remaining six looked shocked at the unconscious boy.

'_How…How did he do that?' _Téa inquired. She was clearly confused on what Yami could have possibly done to knock out the boy without even touching him. She pondered with what he could have done but no scientific explanation could be added to this situation. 'Then how was he…' Her eyes widened when realization hit her. Her mind drifted off to Yami's words. "_I have been practicing my magic to overcome any magic that comes from the Shadow Realm."_

'_Magic? Magic did that?' _The brunette looked at her surroundings before looking up at the black dome figure. 'If Yami used magic to take down that guy, then Yami must have used magic to create this thing. And judging by the way this place is, I'd say that this is-'

"What the? What fuck'n tricks are you pulling kid?" The blonde male yelled. Fear started to form within the men.

The pharaoh's smirk never dropped. "No tricks. Just magic."

"Whatever the fuck it was you're going to pay! I'm going to torment you so badly that you'd wish you were in hell!"

"Now that's an idea." Yami agreed. "But how about this? We'll play a game to determine the winner. We'll each draw a card from my deck, the card with the highest attack points wins. The losers get a chance to visit hell."

"That's stupid!" The same guy answered.

"Are you and your gang scared of a little game?" The teenage boy inquired mockingly. "Are you scared of hell?"

He gulped but continued to confront the pharaoh. "You're out my mind! I ain't scared of anything! And the by the way, I'm hell's personal reaper!"

The blonde, a red haired male, a boy with long green hair and the man that was holding Téa stepped up. However, the last member was shaking of fright from witnessing what happened to the blue haired man.

"N-o-o-o!" He responded shuttering. He looked at Yami. "I'm- I'm not playing your game!" Then he made a break for it. His footsteps were the only sounds heard though he had completely vanished out of view. A few seconds he was seen again only this time coming behind Yami. The men gaped at him but Yami smiled cruelty.

The runway looked up and paled when he saw he had only reached Yami. "But-But how?"

"You shouldn't have done that. Mind crush!" Téa's friend stated before the same thing happened to member of the gang; he froze before collapsing. The remaining four stood shocked and frightened as they witnessed another of their companions fall to the ground. Even Téa got Goosebumps when she saw how pale the two men on the floor were.

I really don't mind what happens now and then

Unlike the other five, Yami was unfazed by what his magic had accomplished. In fact, he was quite satisfied. '_They deserved it.'_ He stated in his mind.

The man with the circle glasses gulped before asking, "We have no choice but to play your game, huh?"

Atemu slightly smirked. "It's either this or join your two friends on the ground."

He began to sweat but nodded. _'At least I'll have a chance if I play.'_

The crimson eyed boy pulled out his deck and spread the cards with his hands. "Choose wisely."

The blonde one growled before he choosing his card; the others followed his actions and drew a card. The guy with the small circle glasses had to wrap his arm around Téa's shoulder, quickly drawing his card before covering up Téa's mouth.

Téa continued to gaze at Yami worriedly. _'Yami…Don't lose.'_

However, the crimson eyed teenager looked as if he was concentrating very hard; he drew his card.

"Ready? Flip them over." The group did as they were told.

The blonde started laughing. "Look! I win!" His card revealed Gaia the fierce knight; it contained 2300 attack points.

The other three had the Giant Soldier of stone (1300), Celtic Guardian (1400), and Kuriboh (300). The blonde was shaking with excitement. "Looks like you're going-"

"Don't get carried away. I have the Dark Magician. You lose." Atem stated before showing them his card. They all gaped at him.

Téa smiled from behind the hand. _'Yami! Thank goodness!' _

"What! No fair! You cheated!" The blonde one shouted, clearly angered.

Yami smirked. "I gave you your chance to beat me and you didn't success. I'm a man of my word and I promised the losers hell."

The brunette, seeing that they were distracted, swung her leg backwards and kicked her capturer on the shin. He yelped and released the girl. Téa took this opportunity to run over to Yami.

As long as you'll be my friend at the end

At that moment, she didn't really have an answer to why she jumped in his arms. It was almost like instinct the moment she was released. She hadn't run to his side or tried to go behind him; she had run straight towards him. It appeared that Yami had seen this before she had and opened his arms to welcome her in.

The second his arms wrapped around her and her arms went around his waist, tears started trailing down her face again. She started shaking as all her emotions were being released into the tiny drops of salty water that had escaped her blue eyes. Atem, feeling the warm tears on his shoulder, tightened his grip around the girl. "You're safe now Téa." he whispered, resting his head on hers with his eyes closed.

"You little fuck." The man that Téa had kicked cursed and was about to make a grab at her when their cards started glowing. The group dropped their cards when the bright bluish/whitish light appeared from their cards.

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman

Kuriboh came out of its card and instantly attacked the holder. The small brown bundle of joy went straight for the face and head-butted him. When Celtic Guardian appeared before the man who had cut Téa's shirt wide open, the monster card started slicing the human. He fell to his butt, panicking before looking at his injuries. The Guardian hadn't been slicing _through _him but_ at_ him as if to tease him cruelty. Celtic Guardian raised his sword and the guy quickly rose to avoid his attack. He started running but so did the monster. Celtic Guardian cut him at every chance he got.

Giant soldier of Stone stretched his arms and grabbed the man who Kuriboh was attacking and the guy who had drawn him. It was grabbing them by the head but Kuriboh was still attacking; it head-butted the men on their backs, necks, legs, basically any place that the giant stone wasn't grabbing.

The blonde one started panicking at he saw Gaia the fierce knight riding behind him. As soon as the human was in close distance, the knight took a swung at him. The blonde was able to dodge the oncoming attack before he started to run. The knight on his back commanded his horse to go faster and it obeyed his master's command. When the horse was closer and Gaia the fierce Knight lifted up his sword, the male dropped to the ground to avoid his sword.

"Please! Help me!" He shouted. However, his other companions were occupied themselves. Gaia the fierce knight rounded off and can back charging at him. The horse kept coming closer and closer before he was able to jump out of the horse's way so he wouldn't be trampled. The yellow haired man felt someone's eyes on him and turned to see Yami smirking evilly at him.

"Please! You have to make it stop!" He called to the pharaoh. He could hear the horse coming back and dreaded with the fact of having to avoid him again.

"You have to pay for your sins." Atem stated; his voice was uncaring. "Your victims would want you get what's coming to you."

The man froze despite the fact he was all warm from running. _'How did he know that?'_

More screams were heard and the leader looked at his gang. Two of his men were screaming as the giant soldier's grip was tightening, and the man being followed by the Celtic Guardian was slowing down. The red haired and the blue haired members were still unmoving and looking more white then ever.

"Please!" He pleaded once more. The horse was coming closer and it appeared that Gaia the fierce Knight was through with games.

Yami was about to answer when, "Yami…" was heard. Téa had whispered his name as if she had no strength to say it loudly. She had stopped crying only because she couldn't cry anymore. Yet, she had more to say and wanted to ask a question, even though she feared what the answer would be. "Why are they screaming?"

He didn't know how he would answer that question. How was he supposed to tell her that he was torturing men with live duel monsters? Directly? The pharaoh didn't want her to see this side of him. As much as it disappointed him, he knew Téa would never approve his actions. He had to end their suffering much to dislike.

All 4 monsters vanished; Celtic Guardian and Gaia the Fierce Knight disappeared just as they were about to destroy their opponents. The Giant soldier of stone disappeared before he could squish their heads; Kuriboh was tried when he was summoned back to his card.

Yami then summoned his Dark Magician. "Dark Magician! Finish them off with your Dark Magic Attack!"

The magician did as he was told and pointed his rod to the remaining four members of the gang. Everything turned black and blue as the magician completed his task before the men collapsed to the floor.

Slowly, the shadow realm started disappearing and the environment was once a park again. The men lay still on the concrete.

Téa started to slowly lift her head from Yami's shoulder. She was about to look back, curious on what may have happened to the men when the boy said, "It's better if you don't."

She looked up to meet her friend's crimson eyes. They had softened up and were looking gently at her. The brunette blushed and started to pull away. Now Yami started to blush when he realized the condition her clothing was. He blushed and took of his jacket, handing it to her. "Here."

The brunette was confused but blushed harder when she saw her shirt and remembered it had been destroyed by the blue haired man. "Th-thanks." She muttered as she placed the jacket on. '_This is so embarrassing.'_

"Are you alright?" Yami inquired. "They didn't hurt you anywhere else did they?" He placed a hand on her injured cheek. She winced and let an "ouch" escape her lips.

If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There holding my hand

"No." She smiled. "I'm glad that you're alright though. I didn't know what I would do if you lost that game."

Atem blinked. "Téa have you forgotten something?"

Now the brunette blinked and slightly tilted her head to the side; her expression showed confusion. The crimson eyed teen chuckled, finding the expression adorable. He leaned forward and whispered next to her ear. "I'm the King of Games."

Téa turned pink but mostly at the fact of how close Yami's face was to hers. She was embarrassed on the major fact she had forgotten but the way his voice whispered those last words was what really gave her Goosebumps, but in a good way.

Speaking of goose-bumps, she recalled all the events that occurred while Yami was there. "So….that was the Shadow Realm?" She asked though the answer was obvious.

He sighed. "Yes."

"I….I see." There was a silence between them. There was something brothering the female and she wanted to inquire it, no matter how awkward it was. "Yami I-" Before she could ask her question, she realized that there was something hanging around his neck. It was a miracle that she hadn't felt that when she was in his arms. She must have shoved it off when she pressed herself against him.

"What's that?" The brunette inquired as she finally noticed the Egyptian pyramid hanging down his neck.

The pharaoh picked up the item. "This? This is the Millennium Puzzle."

"What does it do?"

"It allows me to use magic."

"Magic? Like the Shadow Realm magic?"

"Let's get you home." He answered instead.

Téa knew she shouldn't be able to agree since there was no reason why not to go there so she nodded in agreement.

The pharaoh took her hand into his own. Yami wasn't sure how she would respond to it so when she had tightened her grip on his hand, it caught him off guard. He looked at her and she smiled. He couldn't help to return her smile. Yami led the way with there hands still laced together.

I'll keep you by my side with  
My superhuman might

Yami opened the door for Téa since he had taken the key when she walked out. She walked in as the boy locked the door behind him. When he turned around, his eye widened as he saw what the brunette was doing.

"Téa? What do you think you're doing?"

The girl looked at the pharaoh confusedly as she took out papers from her backpack. "I'm going to do Mr. Takishima's homework. Why?"

He couldn't believe his friend; she was told he was an ancient pharaoh that insisted her to go to ancient Egypt with him, was almost raped, and entered the shadow realm and she was concerned about her homework? That was the last thing any normal girl would be concerned about.

He smirked. _'But she isn't a normal girl.' _He looked at her and his smirk turned in a small smile as he watched her pull out the assignment she wanted._ 'That's what makes her special.'_

"Téa. I think you should go to bed. 11:30pm" He informed her.

She glared at him. "I'm not showing up to Mr. Takishima's classroom tomorrow without my homework."

"Go to bed Téa. You'll worry about this later."

The brunette stood up, glaring at the boy with her arms crossed. "Make me." The girl was confident that Yami wouldn't try to pull something in her household; she could be just as stubborn as he is.

Yami smirked. "I was hoping you'd say that." The male stepped closer to where the girl stood. Téa started to get nervous. _'What is he planning?'_

Her question was answered when the crimson eyed teen placed an arm under her knees and one on her back, scoping her up in a princess lift.

If you thought she was blushing when Yami had whispered in her ear, imagine her face now as she lay in the arms of the handsome pharaoh.

"Y-Yami!" She muttered, clearly embarrassed. "Put me down!"

Atem only smirked and shock his head no.

"What do you mean no?" She yelled, trying to escape his arms as he walked her up the stairs. "Yami I'm warning you!"

He reached the top of the staircase and continued to calmly walk her to her room. He opened her door and walked in with her still fussing.

"Yami! You better let me go this instinct!"

"Whatever you say", was his response as he dropped the teenager on her bed. She yelped when she was released from his arms and landed on the soft bed. The brunette stood up but her knees still rested on the bed. She blew away the strands of hair that had landed on her face and they landed back to their position.

"Yami you-!"

"You better change out of those clothes." The pharaoh stated in a harder tone with his back towards her. "I assume they're uncomfortable."

Téa blinked and looked down, remembering that she was wearing Yami's jacket to cover up her torn shirt and jacket.

When she looked back up the male had started to walk out. Alarmed by his sudden departing, she asked, "Where are you going?"

The pharaoh still didn't turn to look at her but did answer her question. "I need to make a quick phone call to Yugi; I'm sure he's worried and wondering why I haven't returned."

She looked hurt by his sudden attitude but he didn't look back to look at her, he only moved to the door and walked out of it before he closed the door.

'_Yami.'_

The female stared at door after he left. After a moment, she lifted herself off the bed and made it to her drawers. _'I wonder why Yami sounded...upset...Did I do something wrong? Does he think I'm mad at him for carrying me up the stairs?'_

She pondered with the possibilities of why her friend had a mood swing while she changed into a black t-shirt and blue shorts._ 'Maybe he was upset that he had caused Yugi some trouble. Poor Yugi; he must have been really worried on what might have happened to Yami.'_

That idea however didn't feel as right. _'But it wasn't Yami's fault. It was mine.' _She gasped as she suddenly came to realization._ 'He's mad at me for being such a bother!'_

Guilt started taking over her heart as she added everything together. _'If I happened be so stupid to go for a walk in the middle of the night, especially through a park, he wouldn't have had to come and search for me.'_ Her eyes turned more ashamed. _'Plus he had to use Shadow magic to rescue me. If it was hard for him to _tell_ me that he was an ancient pharaoh image of how to it was _show_ me dark magic that could torment people.'_

She lay on her bed with her eyes closed. _'I'm such a bad person. All Yami wanted me to do was stand by his side and help him win a battle that he needed to face; to save his people and my future. What did I do? Used stupid excuses to not go because I was afraid! And to make things worst, I walked out on him and almost get killed!_' She opened her eyes. _'Yet he came after me and saved me. I know he's not messed up and wouldn't let anyone get hurt but the fact that he came after me and protected me after I had slapped his offered hand away! I'm such an idiot.'_

She rose up._ 'And...I didn't even thank him! I didn't even thank him for saving me! I couldn't even do that!'_

'_But I have to tell him!' _She rose up quickly from the bed and almost ran out of her room. She looked over from the top of the stairs to see Yami sitting on the couch. He bid his goodnight to Yugi before hanging up.

"Yami!" She called. The trio colored haired boy looked up, surprised to see the girl out of bed.

"Téa?"

She gulped before continuing. "I'm so sorry for be such a bother and I'm so sorry for not thanking you for saving me. I know I'm a horrible person for making you worry about me and making Yugi worry about you. I'm really sorry!"

She felt so pathetic for her mistakes and so weak for starting to cry. If only she could be stronger. She let like a child at that moment, caught stealing something tiny but making a big deal out of and starting to cry when the teacher had caught them. But the problem was that she wasn't a child and it made her feel so pathetic that she couldn't even apologize to Yami properly.

The pharaoh rose from the couch and started making his way towards the dancer. She tried wiping away her tears but the more she wiped the more came out. He was two steps away from her but instead of walking them he slowly took her hand into his and gave the back of her hand a kiss. "You did nothing wrong Téa."

She sniffed. "But I-"

"Didn't do anything wrong." He repeated.

"I did! I made you worry and now you're mad at me-"

"Mad at you? Who said I was mad at you?" The teenager inquired, raising an eyebrow.

She sniffed again. "You didn't want to look at me back in the room. You sounded upset."

He chuckled lightly. "I just had other things in mind."

"L-like what?"

"Come. Let me take you to your bed."

She was about to argue before a yawn escaped her lips. The crying must have made her more tried than she thought she was. The male chuckled slightly. The brunette, however, playfully glared at him. "I could walk though." She stated. He laughed again.

Still holding her hand, he walked her to back to her pink and blue room. She lay on the bed and Yami was about leave her be when she grabbed his hand. His crimson eyes looked into her sleepy glaze. "You haven't told me yet."

He smiled slightly and lay down next to her. In any other situation, the girl would have minded and blushed but right now she was too grateful that Yami wasn't angry at her to care.

He sighed and looked at her. "Like I said, I wasn't mad at you. To be honest, I was mad at myself."

Téa blinked in confusion. "Why could you be mad at yourself?"

Yami spoke in a mere whisper. "Because I had screwed up."

She about to open her mouth again when he placed his index finger on her lips. "I...I shouldn't have asked you straight out to come with me to Egypt. It was so random that I knew I shouldn't have forced you to answer right away. I was making it sound like you had no other choice but to follow me. That was irrational of me; to demand you to come with me; I must have sounded so desperate. It was my stupid actions that caused you to be irritated and walk out of your house." He sighed and looked down at the space that was in between the two teenagers. "My irrational decision almost made me lose you."

He held out his puzzle to the girl. "If it wasn't for my puzzle, I would have probably never found you. Now before you ask me 'how did the puzzle do' that, remember that I had explained that it allows me to use to magic and it revealed to me that you were in trouble. And for your second question, I got it from Shadi, the priest I had told you about a few hours ago. He came by and handed me the puzzle." He smirked at Téa who narrowed her eyes at him. "You're good." She said.

He laughed. "I just know you so well, that's all."

When the young man's laughter died out, he grew serious again. "But as I was saying, if I hadn't had found you, you could either been raped...or...gone..." He seemed to finish that last word with a whisper.

"When I placed you on the bed, and saw you pouting and saying my name, it only reminded how lucky I was and how close I was to losing you. I might have never heard you say my name ever again, or seen you bright lilted face. I was angry at myself for almost letting something more horrible happen to you."

The pharaoh breathed out the last words while looking at her. "You mean a lot to me."

Téa's eyes couldn't be more on the urge to cry than she was at that moment. She was deeply touched. Slowly, she lifted her hand to touch Yami's golden strands that rested on his forehead.

"You mean a lot to me too." She whispered.

Atem grabbed the hand that played with his hair and brought it to his lips; his kissed her palm. "That's good to hear."

She smiled brightly and moved closer to the boy. He accepted her into his arms and while she rested her head on the side of his chest, he wrapped an arm around her. A heat slightly rose on both their faces. Téa listened to the pharaoh's heartbeat, sounding like a melody in her opinion. Her eyes started closing, trying to refuse at first but sleep got the better of her and was defeated.

Yami felt a change in Téa's breathing and realized that she had fallen asleep. The crimson eyed teen smirked gently. "You're not off the hook yet." He said softly, before placing a kiss on her forehead.

Kryptonite

Strong rays of light caused the girl to slowly wake up. She opened her eyes slowly as if she was still tired. She rose herself gently before rubbing one of her eyes. Téa was lost for a moment, trying to remember how she ended up in her room. But in a brief second, yesterday's events played it her head, up to the part where she laid her head on Yami's chest.

"Yami!" She exclaimed, realizing he wasn't with her. Then she turned to the clock that read 9:14 and gasped. "School!"

She jumped out of bed and ran to the drawer that contained her uniforms. She threw her clothes off and put on the skirt blouse and blue skirt. She started skipping to the stairs; trying to put on her socks while one hand carried her pair of brown shoes.

Once she was down the stairs, the brunette placed on hand on the wall and with the other one she tried to put on her shoes. She was about to pass the kitchen when her eye caught the glimpse of spiky black hair and her nose sniffed the smell of eggs. Téa stopped completely and gaped at her friend.

Feeling eyes of him, the pharaoh turned around and greeted the girl with a warm smile. "Good Morning Téa. Forgive me for using your kitchen without your permission but I figured that you would be hungry when you'd wake up."

She looked at the crimson eyed boy in disbelief before looking at the two plates that contained eggs, toast, and waffles. Yami looked down, slightly embarrassed. "Forgive me for not being a better cook. I didn't exactly know what to make."

"Yami…" She started to say, deeply touched for what he was trying to accomplish. However, her words altered when the caught glimpse of the microwave clock stating '9:25'. "…We're going to be late for school!"

"I called Yugi's grandfather an hour ago and asked him if he could call the school and inform them that we were sick. He called me back, stating that we were excused."

He pulled the chair out for her. "Come and sit before your food gets cold."

She blinked but before she would be able to reply, a small growl escaped from her stomach. Téa blushed and Yami laughed in amusement.

"Perhaps the food getting cold wasn't the only problem."

"Oh! Like it's never happened to you." She reported back as she walked to the chair and allowed him to push her seat in.

"Actually it hasn't." Yami stated while sitting down. "I'm a Pharaoh and whenever I'm slightly parched or hungry, a servant would always bring me a meal."

Téa rolled her eyes. "Figured you wouldn't know what its like to be hungry."

Yami smirked as he forked a piece of egg into his mouth. "I didn't say that. I'm human Téa and humans get hungry. I simply stated that my stomach has never growled."

"Lucky." The female said as she nibbled her toast.

"That's not the only reason I'm lucky." He said quietly while looking at the girl. Téa, after hearing that statement, paused with the fork in mid air before she had a chance to place the egg her mouth. The pharaoh's eyes didn't leave her and the brunette started to blush for two reasons; his stare and the silly position she was caught in.

"We better hurry." Yami said out of nowhere. "We have a long day ahead of us."

The heat started to leave her face as she watched her friend shove food into his mouth. "What do you mean?" She inquired, confused.

"You'll see." He responded with a mouth full of eggs.

She only giggled at his full mouth accent but followed his demonstration; she started shoving food into her mouth too.  
  
You called me strong, you called me weak,

"Where again are we going?" Téa asked as they walked down the busy streets of Domino City.

"Somewhere," Was the same reply he gave her the first time she asked. She pouted and Yami chuckled at her expression. "Aw come on Téa; don't be like that. Remember how you wouldn't tell me where your favorite restaurant was?"

"Yeah but I led you too it."

"And what do you think I'm doing?" He asked.

"Leading me to-! Darn Yami! It's not the same!"

He laughed again and took her hand. His hand was no longer foreign to hers, after all the times he's taken it. It was a natural touch for them both. "I'm taking you to where it all began."

"Where it all-"

"We're here." The pharaoh stated as they came to a stop. Téa blinked and looked through the building's windows. She gasped; she didn't need to look at the building's name. "The Arcade?"

"Where it all began remember?" Yami led the dancer inside the arcade while she continued to think. '_I wonder why he brought me here.'_

She got her answer when she saw where he was leading her. "No way!" She stated as she pulled his hand away from hers. They were a few feet away from the machine and luckily no one was using so there wasn't crowd around them.

The pharaoh looked at her with a confused expression. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Yami I can't believe you were taking me back to the DDR machine."

"What's wrong with that?"

She glared at him. "Yami's not going there yet."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Why not?"

"Cause it still hurts! Please Yami this is like experiencing a car crash for me! Right now I'm too scared to step in the car but after giving it sometime, I'll go back into the car and start with a bit of fear, and then later with less fear and around a period of time I won't be scared again. Please Yami just give me sometime."

His gaze didn't soften. "Téa it's been two months! Yugi told me you used to go to the arcade every weekend. Wasn't that plenty of time?"

"No."

Yami glowered. "Téa you're acting ridiculous!"

"Am not!"

"Yes you are! Yesterday you were amazing! Though you were scared you were able to keep yourself together; you stood against those creeps and while you were in the Shadow Realm. But now you're acting childish over a little game of DDR. Tell me why you're refusing to dance!"

"You wouldn't understand!"

"Tell me! You were strong yesterday but weak today. Tell me what I'm missing!"

But still your secrets I will keep

"Are you scared of losing?" He inquired. "Cause you are, remember that it wasn't your fault. It was my talent that made you lose."

"No."

"Then what are you scared of?"

"I'm scared of seeing her again!" The female exclaimed, tearing starting to fall down her face. She spoke more quietly. "I'm scared of seeing my stepmother's face in my head again. If I lose, I know I might just see her…"

At this point, the pharaoh's gaze did soften. "I don't want her to say I'm a worthless child again…" She whispered. The male pulled her into a hug and Téa returned his embrace.

"Don't be scared. I know you can win this."

"How do you know?" She muttered.

"Trust me. Though you have no confidence in yourself, I have the confidence for you. But my confidence isn't enough; you're going to have to start believing in yourself. And because you have faith in everyone else, believing in yourself will be a piece of cake for you."

You took for granted all the times I  
Never let you down

Once these words entered her mind, her body started to heal itself from emotion wounds her soul contained. Relief filled her heart as she slowly started to open her eyes to realization.

'_Yami…how many times have you been there for me? Even for the little things?_' Her eyes started to water a little. _'You've always been motivating me and standing by my side, even though we barely know each other. I remember when I would be nervous about a test you would always reassure me that everything would be fine; that I've study to far too hard to fail. Or when I would be running and you'd encourage me to go faster and never stop? Did I ever say thank you for those little things that mean so much for me?' _

You stumbled in and dumped your head, if  
Not for me then you would be dead

'_No…I never once said thanks. When what happened yesterday? When Yami asked me for support? I rejected him over something so small when what he needed support for was much greater than any of the little things I needed help on. I rejected my superman and he ended up saving me anyways. I…I have to make things right now…' _

"Yami…" She said, looking straight into his eyes. "Thank you…for all you've done for me."

The pharaoh smiled. "Does that mean you'll trust me now?"

She returned his kind grin. "I've always trusted you."

Atemu smirked. "Good because your opponent is coming right up."

"Ahhh Dude! Look! A dance dance machine!"

Téa turned around to spot three boys that appeared to be college athletics.

The brown haired of the group turned to his two companions. "Come on guys- I'll challenge one of you to a game."

One of his friends sweetdropped. "No way man. It'll be kind of gay."

"Sorry dude but I have to agree on him with that one."

"Ahhh don't be such pussies!"

The brunette turned to her pharaoh friend and he looked back at her. He nodded slightly and she sighed. She released herself from his arms and took a step forward.

"I'll battle you." She stated in a much more determined voice.

The three college boys turned to the brunette. The other two gaped but the competitor only smiled brightly. "Awesome! Let's go!"

I picked you up and put you back  
On solid ground

The girl and boy walked to the platinum and selected the song to dance to. She turned to her opponent, who was shaking his arms and pretending to crack his neck.

'_I need to act like him.' _She thought. _'I need to have confidence.'_

"Ready?" She called out with a smile.

The boy grinned. "You bet!"

"Start!" The machine shouted and the two dancers looked straight as it.

(Scene change)

Yami observed the match between his friend and her competitor. But as he watched her performance, he started to see that she was still feeling nervous. The music wasn't going through her like the first time he met her. Maybe it was because she wasn't allowing it.

The man was winning by one point, which started to bring down her determined spirit. The boy's companions started to cheer for their friend.

"You got it man!"

"That's right dude! You can do it!"

The brunette tightened her fists as frustration slowly started to reveal itself from her eyes. _'Come on Téa! Come on! Don't let this guy beat! You've gotten up against better challengers than him!'_ After that thought was formed, a voice whispered in her head. _'Then why aren't you beating him…'_

Doubt drifted in her heart after that statement and the girl slowly started to give in. '_Why aren't I beating him?'_

"Because you're not even trying!"

Téa gasped when Yami brought her to reality. This caught the attention of the competitor's two companions, surprised to hear the silent man speak.

"You're holding yourself back Téa. You don't want to stand out in fear that that might bring you down! Your passion and talent are your traits that will bring you to victory! Release them! I know you can do it!"

"_I know you can do it…." _

'_When was the last time I've heard those words?'_

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman

_Little Téa walked up to her father, who was currently sitting on the kitchen table enjoying his meal._

"_Daddy?"_

_The father turned to see his daughter. He smiled. "What is it sweetheart?"_

_Téa gulped, nervous about asking. Her dad noticed how shy she was by the way she refused to look at him and how her hands fiddled with her dress. "You can tell me anything."_

_She gulped once more and looked down as she asked. "Daddy, can I be a dancer?"_

_The man chuckled at his child's behavior. "That's what you were so nervous about?"_

_The child blushed further but her father gave her a warm smile. "Of course you can!"_

_Téa's mode changed after her dad said those words. "Really?"_

_He smiled. "Of course!"_

_The girl jumped on her father's lap and the man laughed. Once his laugher died down, he looked at his daughter once more. "But you have to promise him something in return." _

_She looked at him with a confused look. "Ok."_

"_You have to promise me you'll do your best because I know you can do it…"_

"_I know you can do it…"_

"…_you can…"_

"_YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT!" A sudden image of her stepmother appeared with an ugly expression on her face. _

"_Come on champ. You're better than this…" A brunt's face came into the picture. He smiled at the girl and gave her a thumbs up._

'_Tristan?' _

"_You're a worthless child…"_

"_Don't listen to this hag. We all know you can take this chump down!" Joey said smirking, putting two fingers on his forehead and did an army solute._

"_You're an embarrassment…"_

"_Don't give up yet Téa! We're all for here for you! You're not going up against this alone." Yugi said, smiling brightly at his childhood friend._

"_So…useless…"_

_Yami appeared, looking at her. He gave her a warm smile. Her father, Joey, Tristan, and Yugi appeared behind him._

"…_worthless…" _

_The pharaoh offered her his hand, smirking confidently. "Come. Isn't it about time you won this?"_

_Téa looked at him and smiled softly. She took his hand and increased her smile. "Yup!"_

If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There holding my hand 

The girl took back control of her body and narrowed her eyes at the screen._ 'Let's do it!'_

(Scene Change)

Atemu smiled as he saw Téa regain her confidence and started to reflex her talent on the performance. Her hips swung to every beat, her feet stepped on every tile, perfectly timing when to hit the arrows and her arms moved with her legs; both working together to create a beautiful dance.

'_The last piece to the puzzle was added.' _He thought, smirking slightly. _'She's complete again.'_

"Dude…who is she?" One of the friends inquired, dumbfounded.

"I don't know. But she's awesome." The other one breathed.

Téa's competitor started to feel nervous. _'Shit! When was she so good?'_

As the song ended, the brunette finished it off with a spin that resembled a ballerina's before rising one hand to the air and planting her feet to the ground (there was a gap between her legs); she hang her head, then moved it slightly so it could touch her outstretched arm. She stuck out her tongue and winked.

After viewing that position, heat rushed to Yami's face to give him a small blush. _'How cute…'_

"Winner: Player 2!" The machine read and Téa jumped with a fist to the air. "Yeah!"

The male besides her collapsed. "Beat…by a girl…." Her competitor muttered.

I'll keep you by my side with my  
Superhuman might

Téa's competitor had to be dragged off by his two friends. Before they had left, the two complemented and told her she was amazing. She had smiled and thanked them.

"You were truly amazing." Yami stated.

The girl grinned at him as well. "Thank you Yami. I couldn't have done it without you."

"Don't have to thank me, especially since you could have done it along Téa."

"You're just being modest." The brunette stated. "Without you, I wouldn't have been able to conquer my fears. And you know it."

The pharaoh smiled. "The only thing I knew was that you could have done it all along."

Téa frowned. "Come on Yami, just say you're welcome."

"Téa for the last time you don't need to thank me. I'm your friend and I'll always be by your side." Yami said, smiling.

Kryptonite 

For some apparent reason, the brunette blushed after seeing that smile. In her eyes, seeing his crimson orbs soften and a warm smile appear, blending with his usual cool expression made him look, _'Cute…' _The girl thought. She realized what she had thought and blushed even harder_. 'Why did I think that?'_

Yami saw her glowing face and inquired, "Téa? Are you ok?"

His voice made her snap out of her chain of thoughts. "Huh? Yeah. I'm fine. I was just thinking about something. That's all."

An awkward silence passed between the two teens. Yami spoke up, "Perhaps we should go now."

He started to walk away.

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman

"Wait Yami!"

The pharaoh turned around, surprised at her out burst.

Téa looked nervous; her fists were clenched together as she took a large breathe.

Yami rose an eyebrow. "What is it Téa?"

'_Come on! You can do this...But I guess I wouldn't be surprised if he thought I was crazy after this…'_

She gulped before speaking. "Yami…I challenge you to a dancing game."

If I'm alive and well, will you be there  
Holding my hand

"What?" Yami responded in complete surprise.

"I know it sounds crazy but I really need to do this Yami…" She looked at him in eye as she breathed her next words, "I need to challenge the King of Games."

The pharaoh analyzed her expression, looking for any trace of uncertainty. He looked at her form, seeing that she was not quivering from nervousness.

Atem hung his head, grinning slightly. "Alight Téa, you win. I accept your match." The male started to make his way towards the machine. The brunette followed his actions and made to her way to the other side of the arena. She hopped on the platform, looking at her competitor. The pharaoh was removing his jacket.

The girl watched him do this, looking at his muscles once they were exposed, before going up to his bard shoulders. Her gaze lifted up to his handsome face, noticing how sharp his eyes were and the determination reflected off of them.

'_How come I didn't notice this before?'_ Téa thought. _'When I first met him, I hadn't bothered to look at him in detail. I only accepted his challenge with a smile. He doesn't look arrogant. He looks…determined. Is it because of his gift?'_

"Ready Téa?" Yami asked, looking at the girl.

She smiled at him. "Yup!" The brunette turned to screen. "Let's go!"

The two faced the screen as the music started to play. It started with a soft beat, making them move their bodies slowly. Then the beats really started coming into place.

Téa, having the music flow through her, shook her head up and down while tapping her foot on the chosen panel. Yami tapped his foot too but kept his hands in his pockets.

As the music continued, Téa found herself moving in a routine, like the one she would be able to do 2 months ago. _'It feels…' _She thought with a soft smile. _'To do this again…'_

While dancing, Atemu caught glimpses of the smiling brunette and he couldn't help to grin back.

After three minutes the song started coming to an end. Yami ended his dance with a stomp, his legs together, looking down while his back faced Téa while having his arms crossed. A light smile played on his lips.

Téa turned her back to Yami too, but kept on knee up while her foot remained on the ground. She had her hands on her hips and was looking over her shoulder, smiling with a wink.

The song ended and the results were posted on the screen. Though out of breath, both competitors eagerly turned to view the monitor. Their eyes widened at the news.

The machine read- 'Player One and Two Tied'

The pharaoh was clearly shocked. "This…has never happened before…" He stated softly. He was about to turn to look at his friend when a strong force crashed into him, knocking off his feet.

I'll keep you by my side with  
My superhuman might

Yami blushed when he realized it was Téa who had thrown herself onto him. His blush, however, faded when he felt moist on his shirt.

"Téa?" He inquired with concern.

"I'm fine." She said, clearly crying. "I'm just….so happy! Thank you Yami! Thank you!"

The crimson eyed teen smiled, hugging her. "You're welcome…"

Kryptonite

Without thinking, the brunette kissed his cheek. Yami realized this first and instantly blushed. Téa realized this after and her face started to go red like a cherry.

She hopped off Yami's shoulders, sat on her knees and looked down with a blush across her face_. 'Why did I do that? Yami must be wondering why I did that too!'_

'_Why did she do that?_' The pharaoh thought dazed. _'But why am I blushing? I've kissed her…but she's never kissed me.'_ He tightened his eyes. _'Damn it Ra!'_

Yeah!

"Um…Yami?" Téa said, still not looking at him.

He looked at her. "Yes?"

"I think we should go now." _'Before I do something else crazy.'_

"I agree. It's lunch time anyways."

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman

The two walked outside the arcade. They had only taken three steps out when they witnessed something was wrong. Time had frozen; all the people and objects remained in one place. It didn't matter if they had been jogging, or waiting for the bus. All the objects were frozen.

Téa started to panic. "What's going on?"

Yami started to look around the area. "Where is he?"

The brunette blinked. "Huh?"

"I'm right here pharaoh."

Both teenagers turned around and found Shadi standing next to them. Téa gasped and lost her balance, causing her to fall on her butt. "Whoa!" She breathed.

"Forgive me." Shadi said as the pharaoh pulled his friend back up. "I am Shadi, the man who had sent the pharaoh back into time."

"Oh! I'm Téa! Téa Gardner!" The girl said as she offered her hand to him. However, he ignored her gesture and only looked back at the pharaoh. An angry vein appeared on her forehead. **'**_How rude!'_

"It is time my pharaoh."

The dancer's anger decreased when the man spoke those words. _'Time?_' She gasped with realization._ 'Time for him to leave.'_

Yami smiled sadly at his best friend. "It is time for our apart. Farewell Téa. I will miss you."

But the brunette at the moment wasn't functioning. _'He's leaving….No! He can't.'_

Shadi created the portal and looked back at his master. "We must leave my pharaoh."

The pharaoh looked down after hearing no response from the dancer. He turned away slowly, taking one pace before feeling something soft grab his wrist.

If I'm alive and well, will you be there  
Holding my hand

He had a shocked expression when he turned around. But Téa wasn't looking at him. She could only say the words as she looked down, grabbing his wrist with her two hands. "I'm…I'm going with you…"

Yami smiled softly. "You don't have to, you know that."

"But I want to…" The girl looked at him straight in the eyes. "I want to help you defeat the Shadow Realm."

His dreamy expression never changed as she spoke. He took her hands in his, continuing to look at her blue orbs. "Thank you."

She smiled as she squeezed his hands.

I'll keep you by my side with  
My superhuman might

Téa looked at the man who had been patiently watching them. "Shadi, if you don't mind, there is one place I'd like to go to before we leave.

Yami looked at her in confusion but Shadi must have already foreseen this. A small smile appeared on his lips. "Yes. Yes we must."

Kryptonite

**A/N: 26 pages people! 26! I might not be able to update a lot but I am able to write a lot. Good thing because I would be a bad author if I only updated a page after being gone for almost a year. I hope you've guys enjoyed this and forgive me for any spelling and grammar mistakes^^**

**Many of you wanted me to write a Yugi and Téa but the thing was when I had checked my poll, this story was the top so I worked on this and finished it. When I come back to update, it says Yugi and Téa. So I'm sorry peachshipping fans. Your one-shot is next! **

**Something else I wanted to talk to you guys about. I probably won't be able to update until Christmas so in the mean time I need you guys to take a vote on my poll. Should the next chapter I update be the final of "Broken for a bit" or finish Talent by updating the last two chapters first and then finish "Broken for a Bit, or take a break from these stories and update a Yami and Téa one-shot. Or make a new Yami and Téa chapter story. Four options but only one winner; the choice is yours. **

**Review (the story) and vote (on my profile) please! **

**Happy Thanksgiving**

**Your Friend,**

** Dark Shining Light **


	9. Preparations

**A/N: What? I updated! And it's not Thanksgiving? Who am I? LOL I hope you guys don't mind that I updated early. I wanted to work on this chapter and I finally had time! Yay!**

**Thank you-**

**ThexWhitexPhoenix**

**AnriMia24**

**Germantownmaiden**

**Sissi**

**Sapphiet**

**DaAmazingMeepers**

**Dancers of the Night**

**Kilatails**

**SweetComplications**

**imagination gone wild**

**for your reviews! I loved them! and its thanks to you guys that I'm updating today! you guys are my greatest inspiration!**

**Yes I know some of you might be thinking its 'Atem' not 'Atemu' but that's how I first learned it as and now it's hard to change it to the correct term. I try typing 'Atem' but every time I type it it feels weird, especially in a story where I already started it as Atemu. Please endure it until the end of this story! Later on in other stories I'll change it to Atem. Thank you!**

**Now please enjoy the new chapter ^^**

Notes: I Do NOT Own "Waiting for the End" By Linkin Park

* * *

Chapter 9- Preparations…for the beginning and end

* * *

This is not the end

This is not the beginning

Yugi entered the game shop. "Hey grandpa!" He greeted, out of breathe. His grandfather smiled, looking up from his sweeping to see his grandson. "Good afternoon Yugi. Why are you so out of breath?"

"I ran… all the way… here." He answered. "I wanted to…see if Yami and Téa…were back."

His grandfather frowned. "I'm sorry Yugi but they haven't come back yet."

The younger boy's expression changed to disappointment. "Oh…well thanks Grandpa!"

Solomon could only watch his grandson slowly walked up the stairs with a depressed look_. 'Poor boy…lost both his best friends. If it wasn't for Joey and Tristan still around that boy would be gone…'_

He sighed as he looked up at the poster of the Dark Magician and the Dark Magician girl. The blonde female was smiling happily while the Dark Magician had a serious expression.

'_When will you return?'  
_

Just a voice like a riot  
Rocking every revision

"This website doesn't haven anything either." Yugi muttered in frustration, pushing his rolling chair backwards from the computer. He held his head. _'I've tried everything…Ancient Egyptian legends…the story of Atemu….Atemu and Téa Egypt….but I can't find anything that's useful!'_

He breathed through his nostrils deeply before releasing it in the same tone. He pulled himself back to his computer screen. _'Let's try this again…'_

Yugi typed the words 'Atemu and the Shadow Realm' on the search engine. However, the boy didn't seem to find anything that would help him track his friends until he was on the 6th page. 'Egyptian Myths: Atemu and the fate of the world' was the title of the article.

He entered into the website, noticing pictures with caveman drawings_. 'These are hieroglyphs'_ He realized. _'But there are too little of them…'_

However, he continued to read the small text that the website had to offer.

'5000 years ago, there was a great battle between Pharaoh Atemu and an evil bandit whose heart was filled with darkness. They used magic from what was known as the Shadow Realm, the Egyptian version of Hell. In order to win the battle, two human beings, who were on the pharaoh's side, transformed into powerful magicians. In modern day, they are known as 'The Dark Magician' and 'The Dark Magician Girl'. The evil bandit went to the Shadow Realm and the few servants who were with the Pharaoh cheered. Legend has it that after the Pharaoh defeated the evil man, he disappeared.

This legend is one of the least popular because there is hardly evidence that this occurred. It was said that less than 10 people witnessed the event. The Priests who were with the Pharaoh never revealed what happened. Instead, they wrote the story with little detail as possible in the center of the Pyramid of Atemu. These hieroglyphs are the very few snap shots that a archeologists were able to take when they entered the tomb of Atemu.'

'_At least that explains why it's so hard to research them.'_ Yugi thought. _'But…it doesn't say anything about Téa…'_

He got off the computer and jumped on his bed. He grabbed the picture frame that his grandfather took of them. It was the original four; Joey, Tristan, Téa and him doing peace signs. He smiled softly as he looked at the girl's face. His childhood friend…and she was gone.

The Moto placed that photo down and picked up the one next to it. It was a picture with him and Yami smiling at the camera. It was taken by his grandfather when Yami returned from Egypt. _'You were like my brother Yami. An older brother I never had until you came along.'_

After placing that photo down as well, he grabbed the note that was left for him three days ago. He reread it for the 45th time, imaging Téa's voice as he read it.

But you listen to the tone  
And the violent rhythm

'_Hey Yugi!_

_ I wanted to say thanks for everything! You were my first friend and you're still one of my best friends til this day! If it wasn't for you, who knows what would have happened to me. I probably wouldn't be the person I am today. And thank you for telling me to never give up after I met Yami! You believed in me even when I didn't and that means the world to me. Sorry I didn't thank you sooner and gave you a hard time with it. _

_ Anyways, the point is that Yami and I (you probably already knew Yami was going (obviously)) are going back to ancient Egypt to save our future and defeat this evil dude. I wish I could have said bye to you in person (we both do) but it wasn't like we could go to school and tell you in front of the whole class. But don't feel too bad! We'll be back before you know it! _

_ Your friends,_

_ Téa and Yami_

_P.S. Thanks for always being there for us. You're like the little brother we always wanted.'_

The trio colored haired teen sighed. _'I just hope they're safe right now. Especially since it said Yami disappeared and Téa was never once mentioned in any of the articles.' _

He narrowed his eyes at the wall. _'This is so frustrating! My friends might be endanger and I'm 5000 years away from them! I'm just laying here, waiting to see when they return. I'm so useless!'_

/Knock-Knock/

Yugi turned to his left as Joey and Tristan entered his bedroom.

Though the words sound steady  
Something emptys within em

"Hey." Joey greeted as he walked over to Yugi's bed and sat down next to the depressed teen.

"Hey." Yugi muttered back.

"Not back yet huh?" The blonde pressed.

Tristan rolled his eyes. "Obviously not Joey."

Joey glared. "Trying to start a conversation Tristan, not a fight!"

"By stating the obvious?" The brunt countered.

"I don't see you trying to make any progress!" The blond yelled back.

"Guys I'm fine. Really." Yugi said, trying to reassure his friends.

"Then why you looking so down in the dumps?" Joey asked.

"I miss them." The younger teen said. "And I feel so useless, just laying here."

"Maybe you should stop feeling useless then." Tristan added, surprising them. "You don't always have to be one of the players to take part in the game."

"And what the heck is that suppose to mean!" Joey inquired through frustration. "We're not playing games! They're risking their life in a battle."

"It was a metaphor stupid!" Tristan yelled.

"Since when are you so smart!" The blond said as he rose from his seat.

"I've always been damn it!" The brunt stated.

As the two continued arguing Yugi let his friend's words sink in. He smiled lightly. _'You're right Tristan. I can help them out by believing in them and cheering them on. It would be more useful then coming back after school moping why I didn't get to go. What happened happened. I can't do a thing about it. So good luck guys! Where ever you are!'_

We say yeah

Téa leaned against the 'window' in her chamber. She looked over Atemu's kingdom, hearing the voices from the market but never making out their words. She could see the guards protecting the palace from the inside but other than that, no one was outside.

The girl ran her hand through her face, finding sweat dripping down her skin. _'So hot…'_ she thought before walking to where the vase filled with water was. She grabbed a cup and poured herself some water. She winced. _'Even the water is warm…'_

Téa looked down at her Egyptian dress; it was a white strapless dress with pink on top of the gown. She had to wear a white 'scarf' that hung on her back but this scarf rested a bit higher than her shoulders. _'At least this dress is white rather than black. I would have died a long time ago if it was black.'_

She walked over to her bed and lay down. _'I guess this isn't so bad…but it is pretty boring…'_

It was her 3rd day in ancient Egypt. Every morning she would wake up to the sunrise, mostly because she couldn't sleep with the sun in her eyes. She would join Atemu for breakfast before he would have to depart from her for his meetings. She was allowed to explode the garden but never anything else and if she were to go to the garden then she would have to have 3 guards escort her. So the girl decided to remain in her chamber rather then talk with three strangers who treated her coldly.

But recently, this morning to be exact and when she was first waking up, she hear giggling and laughing outside. This was rare because for the last 3 days it was always quiet and hardly anyone, especially a female, would pass her window. The brunette had gotten up and looked down through her window. She was surprised to spot another brunette below, playing and running around. She looked like the Dark Magician Girl, but had tan skin and brown hair.

"Her name is Mana." Yami had told her with a smile as he walked her to her room with 10 guards behind him. This was right after breakfast. "She was my childhood friend. It would be nice if you spent the evening with her but I must warn you she can be a handful."

'_A childhood friend…'_ She thought, a little uncomfortable with that fact._ 'When he talked about her…he was so…that look on his face…he had such a happy smile when he brought her up…'_

She narrowed her eyes as she slightly pouted. _'Does…he like like her?'_

Suddenly, she felt an urge to cry. The feeling was too painful_. 'It would make sense…he's know her for a long time and she was so happy playing outside. Plus she was REALLY pretty!'_

Téa placed her head in between her arms as she lay on the bed. _'When did I start to like him THIS much?'_

The female was aware of her feelings towards her current friend. She had only called it a crush and considered it nothing but a phase. But as the days continued to pass, she found new traits to love, and dismissed any flaws he had as being human, then slowly she began to fall in love with him.

During her time in Egypt, she thought back to way she reacted to Yami in certain ways, such as running into his arms, or accepting hand holding. She always thought because her body wanted comfort but in reality she was acting out her true intentions. After thinking about it, she knew and was 100% certain that she had fallen in love for Yami.

'_But why did I have to fall for a pharaoh!'_ She thought. _'Especially one who obviously doesn't like me in that way…'_

Though he never once mentioned her in the present or technically the future, she knew he had to have strong feelings towards Mana because of the expression he had given her when she was mentioned.

'_Maybe he never mentioned her before because he knew about my little crush.'_ The girl reasoned in her mind. _'He pitied me and didn't want to break my heart so he never said her name before. That's got to be it'_

Knock-Knock

The girl rose up, wondering who the guards outside her door would let in. The door opened and a brunette stuck her head in.

Téa blinked and so did the girl. _'Mana?'_

The girl entered the room and ran to the bed. She landed next to Téa, almost hitting her. But the long haired brunette gave her a big smile. "Hello! You must be Téa! I'm Mana."

With that, Mana looked at her with bright eyes. Téa blinked again but smiled though a little confused. "Hi."

Then the younger girl stood up and went to Téa's side. She grabbed her hands with one hand and two fingers (she used the other two to hold her wand) and pulled her up.

"Let's play a game!"

'_Huh?'_ Téa blinked. "Ok? What kind of game?" _'I hope it has nothing to do with magic. I'm not ready for that yet.'_

"Let's play Hide and Seek!" Mana cheered. This left the other brunette surprised. _'Hide and Seek? Seriously?'_

"…Ok….who's….who's it?"

"Atemu!"

"What? He's….he's playing?" _'I thought he was in a meeting'_

"He will be!"

Before Téa could ask what she meant by that, Mana grabbed her hand and dragged her outside her chamber. To the dancer's surprise, none of the guards were outside.

"I said they could have a break!" Mana explained. "But I only gave them 3 minutes! We better hurry!"

"What's going on?" The short haired girl wondered as she allowed herself to be pulled away. They were at the end of the hallway when she finally got a response.

"We're playing hide in seek!"

Before she knew it, both girls were in the large garden and it took them 3 minutes to run to the corner.

The magician girl sighed. "This should give us enough time…"

"Enough time for what?" Téa asked, exhausted. _'Yami was right…she is a handful!'_

Mana smiled as she pulled her down and they both sat down together, facing each other. "I want to learn about the future!"

The dancer blinked again. _'The future…she wants to know about the future…not talk about Yami?'_ "Like what? What do you want to know?"

"Those clothes you were wearing when you first came. Are all clothes that pretty?" The magician girl asked.

Téa thought back to the baby blue tang top and the black skirt she was wearing when she first arrived. She sweatdropped. _'That was the first thing I saw when I changed out of my uniform. It barely matched.'_

"I guess. I mean it's only pretty if you match with the right stuff."

The Egyptian girl titled her head. "Stuff?"

She smiled, warming up to the girl. "Yeah like merchandise. You know…"

However, the younger brunette only continued to look confused. Téa looked down at the girl, noticing that she only wore a brown sleeveless top and a brown miniskirt with some golden jewelry. _'Now that I think about it. They only have gold jewelry and white clothing.'_

"Well…" Téa started to say. "In the future we have thousands of colors and patterns."

"Thousands!" Mana cut in, surprised.

"Yup! And we have planes, cars, and buildings and rockets and stores-"

"What are all these things?" Mana interrupted again with a cute confused expression.

Téa smiled and took the time to explain every little thing she just said plus with new details. Every time the Egyptian's eyes grew with interest and amazement and slowly the time traveler began to accept the Egyptian girl, smiling softly and never minding if Mana had a question or a comment to make. _'No wonder Yami likes her. She's so funny and cute that you can't help falling for her. I've only met her for a few minutes and I already think of her as the sister I never had.'_

After a few minutes, Mana eyes grew depressed.

"Um…Téa?"

The said girl looked at the unknown magician with confusion. "What's wrong Mana?"

"Is…is there any magic in the future."

"What do you mean?" Now it was the dancer's head to tilt.

"Magic!" She repeated. "Like spells and chants."

Téa frowned. "I'm sorry Mana but in my future people hardly believe in that."

"WHAT? WHY?" This clearly shocked the Egyptian girl.

"Because in the future…they think everything can explained through science. And before you ask what's science," Seeing that Mana was ready to ask. "I'll tell you. Science is the study of explanation and observation. 'Scientists', the people who dedicate their selves to science, do experiments to find patterns that might explain why something is and how it works. They don't believe in magic chants, time traveling, and spells."

With fists flying up in the air  
Like we're holding onto something that's invisible there

"Oh! That makes me so mad!" Mana said as she clenched her fist. "If I was in the future I would be showing them a trick or two to prove that magic exists! That would definitely be talking sense into them!"

Téa smiled. "That might work." _'Not really. They'll find it superstitious and try to explain it with logic.'_

"I would do something like this!" Mana said as grabbed her wand and pointed it at Téa, muttering a spell before the nervous girl started to float.

"AHHHH! Mana!" The dancer panicked, holding down her dress as she floated a little higher. But the Egyptian girl smiled. "Don't worry! It's perfectly safe! I've been practicing!"

"Ahhhhhh Mana!" Téa said again, noticing her skin color. "Am I supposed to be turning blue?"

The magician blinked and looked up. She gasped when she saw that her new friend was changing color. "No! You're not!"

Mana quickly muttered another chant, bringing the girl down from the sky. When Téa was on the ground, she started to change back to her normal skin color. Téa sighed in relief. Mana followed her actions.

"Thanks. I was starting to get scared." The short haired brunette said, placing a hand on her forehead.

Cuz we're living at the mercy of the pain and the fear  
Until we dead it forget it  
Let it all disappear

"Were you really scared?" The Egyptian girl whispered. Téa looked at her with confusion, seeing that the girl had her head down. Mana continued. "You can't be scared. We haven't even battled the King of the Thieves."

She was about to ask who that was when it occurred to her that he was probably the reason why Téa had to come to help Yami. "Is…is he the man who Atemu is going to face."

"He's the man who might end our lives…" The magician muttered.

"Ya-I mean Atemu, will defeat him." Téa said confidently. "I know he will."

"But at what cost?" The long haired girl asked.

Again, she got the future girl puzzled. "What do you mean?"

This time, Mana lifted up her head and stared at Téa. "Atemu will be alright. We'll make sure of it. But what about us? Will we make it?

"In a war, there are sacrifices to protect our pharaoh, our people and the future of our civilization. I will do anything for Atemu! Not because he is pharaoh but because he is my friend! I will give up my life if I have to!" At this, Téa watched as a tear slid down Mana's face. She felt concerned for the girl and was about to inquire what was wrong when a theory crossed her mind.

"Are you scared?"

Mana looked up at the girl and answered. "Yes…I am scared. I'm scared because I don't know what's going to happen to me. I don't want to end up in the Shadow Realm but I will if I have to. But still, it's scary in there and I don't know what I would do if I was sent to the Shadow Realm."

Téa remembered the last time she was in the Shadow Realm and shuttered_. 'It might have been scary but I was lucky Yami was the one who summoned it or else I might have ended up like those guys. But now, it's going to be two people who know how to summon it and anyone could end up hurt. But…'_

"Don't worry." The dancer spoke, confidence in her gaze. This surprised the Egyptian. "Atemu won't let that happen and you should know that if you're his childhood friend. You make it seem like he's going to throw you in the Shadow Realm to save himself. And even if it was your choice to do something risky Atemu wouldn't allow that! He would rather sacrifice himself to save everyone if he had too!" _'Because that's the type of person he is. He's kind and caring and sweet and loyal and protective…that's why he wouldn't let anything bad happen to those he cared about.'_

"Have faith in Atemu. Believe in him because I know he won't let you do. He won't let anyone down. I promise."

Mana looked at her new friend, surprised at the amount of faith she had in her childhood friend and pharaoh. But she knew she was right.

The girl smiled and that was enough for Téa to know that she had understood everything she told her.

"Téa!"

Both girls turned to the right, finding Atemu, another man Téa had never seen, and guards run towards them_. 'I still can't get used to Atemu being so tanned.'_ The dancer thought as she watched her friend come to them. _'He was tan in the future but never this dark!'_

"Games over." The long haired brunette said. "Atemu found us."

That's when the dancer realized that this is what she meant when they were going to play hide and seek. She knew Atemu would come looking for them._ 'Smart…'_

The pharaoh sighed in relieve when he approached them. "There you are. You had me worried."

Atemu turned to Mana and looked at her with a frustrated look. "Mana you know you're not supposed to be out in the open! An invasion is about to happen at any moment and you took Téa and yourself in a defenseless location!"

"But Pharaoh!" The magician girl pouted. "I wanted to get to know Téa!"

"You could have stayed in her room."

"But that's no fun!"

"Mana that's enough." The silent man interrupted, looking at her anger. "You have caused the Pharaoh and his guest enough trouble already."

"But Master Mahad!" Mana whined.

"She was no trouble at all." Téa spoke up, feeling bad that her new friend was being scold. The other brunette beamed but Atemu frowned, speaking seriously. "Téa you don't understand how dangerous it is to be out here right now."

"I know but she meant well is what I'm trying to say."

"I promise I won't bring Téa out here again if you practice with us after dinner!" The Egyptian female announced.

"Mana!" Mahad scolded. "You will not bring the mister out here or anywhere out in the open regardless of the Pharaoh's answer to your bargain."

"Yes master." Mana whined.

"Good." Mahad turned to Atemu. "Forgive me Pharaoh for the trouble my apprentice has caused you."

Atemu smiled. "There is nothing to apologize for Mahad."

The older magician bowed. "Thank you pharaoh." He turned to his apprentice, who was tiptoeing again. "Mana." He warned, making the girl freeze in her position. She turned to the group with a sweatdrop and a wry smile. "Hehehe."

"Your lessons will be two hours longer for today."

"Awwwwww! Why?"

Mahad sighed and turned back to his pharaoh, bowed and started to walk away.

Mana bowed her respects to Atemu and then turned to Téa, waving bye before following her master.

The brunette smiled and then turned to Yami, who had a serious expression on his face, making her drop her smile and become nervous. _'Did I do something wrong?'_

"Let us go back to my chambers." He said. Téa nodded and followed him with the guards behind them.

They were silent the whole way, probably because whatever Atemu wanted to say didn't want to say in front of the guards.

'_This isn't good.'_ She thought.

They made it to Yami's chambers and entered inside; one of the guards followed inside while the rest lined up outside. The guard who entered looked around the room, checking for intruders or a possible assassin. When found none, he bowed and left the room.

The pharaoh walked over to his bed and sat down on it. The girl, worried, sat down next to him. She placed a hand on his tan shoulder. "What's wrong?" She asked quietly.

Yami smiled softly. "I'm just glad you're safe."

Téa grinned playfully. "How can't I be safe? I'm surrounded by the pharaoh's guards."

The man's expression stayed the same. "They're not always the best." He sighed. "Today I had a meeting about our plans for the invasion. Priestess Isis, the person I told you about, cannot see when there is going to be an attack."

"What? Why not?"

"She could only see the future if the person has decided to walk a specific path. Once on that path she can foretell what will occur. But, if one cannot make up their mind, then Isis can't see their future."

Téa thought about it. "Wait…I kind of get it…but" She sweatdropped. "Not really."

The pharaoh turned to her and gave her an expression that said 'that's ok.' "Think of it this way: imagine a wondering traveler who has his mind set on traveling south. Isis can see that future as long as he continues traveling in that direction. But, if he suddenly decides to go west, than the future has changed and Isis sees a new future. The King of Thieves is the one who is going to invade Cairo. He has gone south enough for Isis to foresee the attack but metaphorically he has stopped walking. He can't seem to decide whether to go west, east, or continue down south. Without a direction, Isis's guess is as good as ours."

The king of Egypt sighed. "This was bad news as it is- unable to predict when this invasion occurs. I was a nervous wreck as it is so when I entered your room and discovered it to be empty, I became frantic." He smiled weakly. "I don't think the guards have seen me so worried before.

"Anyways, one of the guards informed me that Mana had come to play with you and that you might be with her. I was slightly relieved but I knew that I had to find you two fast before anything happened. Maybe it wouldn't be the King of Thieves who would come but perhaps an assassin or spy sent by him. It's hard to predict his moves.

"Mahad came and asked me if I had seen Mana and I told him that you were with her but I didn't know where you were. He helped me find you two. I didn't expect to find you in the garden. I know Mana can be naïve but never to this level. The garden is one of the most open areas! It would be very dangerous."

He took her hand off his shoulder and placed it in his own hands. Yami smiled. "I'm just glad I found you before any danger could come."

Though he smiled, the brunette could see that it never reached his eyes. She knew that there was something he wasn't telling her. "Yami….are you scared of the King of Thieves?"

Waiting for the end to come

He tightened his grip. "Scared of him? No. He's human Téa, not a demon. But I am nervous about what he can do."

"What do you mean? Like hurt others?"

"Sometime like that." Atemu looked down at his pyramid pendant. "I have the Millennium Pendant. I've almost completely mastered its powers. Isis and Shadi have Millennium items as well and have mastered their items. The 3 other wielders are almost at their level. But, The King of Thieves has the last one. It was stolen the day of the first invasion. Usually avenge people couldn't use its powers but according to Isis, he's tamed it. Not sure if he's mastered but he knows enough to summon magic from it.

"Mahad and the ones with the Millennium items have a good chance but being invincible to him, but for example, you and Mana, aren't strong enough to deal with this type of magic. I'm worried about what's going to happen if I bring you with me to the match." At this point, her friend had rested his head on her shoulder and Téa had begun to brush his blonde bangs off his face. "I wonder if it was mistake to bring you here since being here only endangers you. Will he attack you while the others are busy?" The male looked up at her, whispering. "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't." Téa whispered back.

Yami looked back down. "I just wish he would hurry up and decide when to invade. All this worrying on what's going to happen, will anyone be hurt, what will happen to my citizens, will I mess up, keeps me up at night and prevents me from doing anything else."

Wishing I had strength to stand

The female slipped her hand out of Atemu's grasp and placed both her hands on the sides of his face. She looked at him so seriously that it kind of surprised him.

"Listen Yami. Everything's going to be fine. Wanna know I how I know? Because you're here." She stated. "Don't let this guy get to you. When the time comes, you'll already be 10 steps in front of him. And that's because you're smart and prepared for anything that heads your way! Doesn't matter what the game is about! You win because of how you think! Not because the Gods choose you to be the King of Games, though they probably did after they saw how you play." She teased before continuing. "You strategize and counter any move even when your opponent is cheating. You have confidence in yourself, and the faith of thousands of people who will stand by your side in whatever you do. We believe in you Yami. Now all you have to do is believe in yourself because I can't do that for you." She quoted at the end, making the male smile.

The pharaoh grabbed her hands and placed his forehead on hers. This definitely made the girl blush. "Thank you." He breathed.

This is not what I had planned

Téa barely heard his thank you. She was too busy looking into his crimson eyes and feeling the way his breath gently hit her mouth. _'Yami…why do you tease me?_' She thought. _'With your hypnotizing eyes and your lips…'_ She could really feel the blush spread across her face, especially when she closed her eyes and opened them again, Atemu's gaze had softened and turned lovingly. _'Do you really know about my feelings and pretend not to know? Or is it something else?'_

At the moment, Atemu was too busy with his own thoughts that he couldn't predict what was happening in hers. Those hazel blue eyes were looking at him with pure innocence and a soft gaze. The blush across her face looked lovely with her slightly tanned skin and the way her lips were slightly open made the pharaoh want to kiss her. _'She's so beautiful…'_ Yami thought. _'I wonder what I did right to deserve such a wonderful creature.'_

The brunette never imagined that her little speech would lead them to this position, not that she minded though._ 'Maybe…I should tell him how I feel. I can't keep them hidden forever.'_

She gulped, nervous but began. "A-A-Atemu…"

He sighed and closed his eyes, loving the way she said his name. _'Why does it sound heavenly when she says it?'_

That's when he knew something. _'I have to tell her. I have to show her. It's now or never.'_

Yami opened his eyes and hand his fingers through her hair, letting his palm rest on her cheek. Her blush increased but the pharaoh loved the way it looked on her.

'_How can I tell him my feelings when he makes it so much harder?'_ The girl practically yelled in her head.

He leaned in, towards her lips and as an instinct, she leaned forward. Both minds were blank as their lips lightly touched.

It's out of my control

"But Master!"

The teens' eyes widened and quickly pulled apart. They could heard Mana's voice outside Atemu's window.

"No buts!" Mahad replied. "You are staying for another two hours and that's final!"

They continued to listen to the magician and apprentice's conversation as they did their best to control their deep breathing. Soon, the voices disappeared, leaving them in an awkward silence.

'_Our lips lightly touched. Does that mean we kissed? Or it doesn't count?'_ Téa wondered as she unconsciously placed her finger on her lip. She glazed over at her friend, who was looking away. She knew he was in his own thoughts.

Flying at the speed of light  
Thoughts were spinning in my head

"Mana's jealous. You know that right?" The girl started. This made the male snap out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" He asked in a confusion tone.

"She's jealous." Téa repeated. "Of you and me."

The pharaoh shook his head. "It's not like that. I don't like her in that way and she doesn't either." He said, trying to reason with her. "Besides, even if I did like her, she likes Mahad in that way." _'Does she think I have a crush on Mana?'_

Téa giggled. "Not like that. I meant as in friendship."

The King of Games blinked. "I fear that I don't understand you."

"She thinks that I'm replacing her. That's why she wanted you to practice with her after dinner. She wants to hang out with you."

The male raised an eyebrow. "And how would you know that? Did she tell you?"

She smiled sheepishly. "No…I kind of figured it out. Mostly because the way she was behaving was the same way I had."

Yami looked at her. "What do you mean?"

So many things were left unsaid

The girl continued to smile sheepishly. "I never told you this. But 4 years ago I was jealous of Tristan and Joey. Mostly Joey though."

"Why?" He pressed, curious.

"Well you already know this but Yugi was my childhood friend. We did everything together and hung out quit often. We were each others only friends."

Téa grinned in Atemu's direction. "That's why I found it weird when all out a sudden Yugi had an older brother. An older brother he never once mentioned, even if he claimed that you were always in Egypt."

It was Yami's turn to grin sheepishly. "Yugi thought it would be easier to say I was his older brother who moved to a foreign country when I was young. It would lower the questions the school or students would ask. Besides, I thought it was easier than saying he's my reincarnation, I come 5000 years from the past."

"True. Even I accepted that lie right away. But that's because he didn't say a word about you until the 8th grade. He said that his older brother came to visit him over the break- the same winter break when I was in New York. If it wasn't for that, then I was have never believed you were Yugi's brother these last past months."

Yami smiled. "You're just happy you know the true right?"

"Yup!"

The pharaoh chuckled. "Continue your story please."

Téa grinned. "Ok then. In middle school, around the 7th grade, Yugi started to be bullied by Tristan and Joey. Mostly Joey though since he was in our class. But I would always scare them off with the classroom broom. The first time they bullied Yugi, I broke the broom when I smacked Joey across the head." The girl laughed. "That's probably why they always ran when they saw me!"

The pharaoh laughed as well. "That seems like something you would do!"

"Hey!" The girl pouted playfully. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"The way you argue with Joey sometimes seems like you would do something like that to him. I wouldn't be surprised if you pushed him off the stairs." He teased.

Téa laughed. "I'm not THAT mean!" Then she paused and pushed him on the bed, making him lay down.

The girl laughed again when she saw the pharaoh laying down with a shocked expression. He pouted. "Ha-ha-ha, very funny." He said sarcastically. "But you know, you can be greatly punished for doing that do the pharaoh of Egypt."

"Yeah right." She said, crossing her arms over her chest. "And how do you plan on punishing me o great pharaoh?"

The King of Games narrowed his eyes and he rose. The female also narrowed her eyes. Then Atemu smirked. "With…"

Then he launched at her, grabbing her by the waist and bringing him down with her. "A tickle attack!"

Using one of his hands he grabbed both her wrists and tickled her with his other hand. The girl laughed hard. "Hahaha! Stop! Hahaha! Yami! Hahaha! Please!" Tears were escaping her eyes as she continued to laugh but the pharaoh only smiled. "I don't think so." Was his reply.

"Please! Hahaha! Can't! Breathe!"

"Now where have I seen this before?" He inquired playfully as he continued to tickle her.

"Haha-at-ha-th-the-haha-park!" Téa replied through her giggles.

"Correct!" He said as he stopped tickling her, giving her a chance to catch her breathe. The pharaoh grinned, satisfied with his 'punishment.' "I hope that teaches you a lesson to never mess with the rule of Egypt." He said playfully.

The girl, still catching her breath, stuck her tongue out at him.

Atemu laughed and took her hand into his. He kissed the back of it.

The dancer obviously blushed, especially when he looked back at her after a moment. He grinned slightly. "You should continue your story." He whispered.

She frowned, completely forgot about it. "Um…ok? Well anyways, where was I?"

"You broke a broom over Joey's head." He stated, smirking.

She giggled. "Oh yeah. Well, they continued to bully Yugi for about a year. Then, in the beginning of the 8th grade, they were suddenly friends.

It's hard to let you go

"I was furious. In my head I was thinking why would Yugi suddenly become friends with the guy who bullied him? It made no sense what's so ever to me.

"It got worse when Yugi started hanging out with Joey after school. Usually, we would walk home together. But after he met Joey, he would invite me to walk with them or hang out with them at the new burger place. I thought he pitied me so I would refuse to go. Childishly I considered Yugi a traitor and Joey a best friend stealer. I wanted nothing to do with him.

She smiled softly. "But eventually, I realized that Yugi was glad he had male companions now or just new friends. It was hard to see the guy who I always depended on and vice versa moving on to a new best friend. Later on though, I accepted them to be Yugi's friends."

I know what it takes to move on

_13 year old Téa stood in front of her locker, putting away her books as students exited the school._

"_Hey Téa!" Yugi greeted in a happy tone._

_The brunette, whose hair reached her shoulders, smiled. "Hey Yugi!" _

_But then, she saw a tall blonde next to him and her smile instantly faded._

"_I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with us after school. Tristan's meeting us at the front gate and we're going to get burgers!" The kid said._

_Téa narrowed her eyes at the blonde, who narrowed them back since he was used to the look she was giving him. _

I know how it feels to lie

_She 'huffed' and stuck her nose in the air. "No thanks." She said. "I have better things to do."_

"_Oh…" The lad said in a disappointed tone. "Maybe next time."_

"_See yeah." Was her answer as she walked in the opposite direction._

"_Why are you even friends with her?" She heard Joey tell her childhood friend. "She never hangs out with you."_

"_Because she's a good person!" Yugi answered without any hesitation. "If she's busy, then she's busy."_

'Yugi…' _The girl thought sadly as she continued to walk. '_Why does he have to think that way? Why can't he see how I really feel?'

_She walked outside and skipped down the stairs. _

"_Yo Téa!"_

_The female turned around and frowned when she saw a group of boys approach her. The first 3 she didn't know who they were but the one trailing behind looked sad and she instantly knew him from one of her classes._

_The leader was only two inches taller than her. "We wanted to ask you something!"_

"_What?" She inquired._ 'I'm not in the mod right now.'

"_Our bud here likes you!" The leader said as the two other boys pulled the one who was scared and embarrassed. "So what do you say? Go out with him."_

_She pouted before looking at the terrified kid. "I'm sorry but I'm not interested in dating yet."_

_The leader then got mad. "Are you saying our friend isn't good enough?"_

_Téa looked shock. "No! I'm just-"_

"_Save it you jerk!" The leader said. "You hurt his feelings and now we're going to hurt you!"_

"_Please don't!" The kid who had a crush on the female stated._

"_Ahhh who asked you?" The leader inquired as the two kids dropped him. The leader aimed for Téa but the brunette dodged it. She ran away with the three guys trailing behind her; her admirer remained on the floor, ashamed that he had a crush and she was going to be hurt for it._

_She ran down the streets, making a corner before continuing to run. The three guys behind her never slowed down. _

_She crossed the street, doing her best to not shove people out of the way. However, the guys behind her didn't have a problem with that as she heard people's angry shouts._

_The brunette, as she ran, noticed that Yugi, Joey and Tristan were walking in front of them_. 'I can't let them see me!' _She thought and made a left into an alley that was only a few feet behind the trio._

_She stopped half way into the alley when she saw that there was no way out. _'Shit!'

"_There she is!" One of the guys yelled and the trio entered the alley._

_Téa looked behind her, clenching her bottom lip._ 'Not good!'

_She turned around and glared. "I'm not going down without a fight!"_

_The leader smirked. "Good."_

_She clenched her fists_. 'If I would have just gone with Yugi, none of this would have ever happened. Stupid pride!'

"_Téa!" The girl and her attackers looked at the direction of voice. Yugi and the former bullies came into the alley._

"_If it's a fight you want then it's a fight you'll get!" Joey said as he punched the leader right in the face. _

_Tristan went to straight to the other two kids and started to fight them as well._

"_Téa!" Yugi said again as he reached her, hugging the female. The brunette accepted his embraced and returned it. "Yugi…" She whispered._

"_Scram you bunch of dogs!" Joey yelled as the trio left the alley, unable to take on the blonde and his companion. When they were gone, Joey and Tristan turned to Yugi's friend._

"_You alright?" The blonde inquired._

All I wanna do is trade this life for something new

_The girl sighed. "Yeah."_

_Tristan smiled. "That's good. You really had us worried."_

_Téa blinked._ 'Huh?'

"_Tristan's right. You gave us a scare when we saw three guys enter the alley. Glad you ain't hurt." Joey concluded with a goofy smile._

Holding on to what I haven't got

_She blushed, completely embarrassed. Yugi looked at his female companion. "Téa?"_

_The brunette looked down at her friend. "Yeah?"_

"_Are you sure you don't want to get burgers with us?" He asked._

_The brunette smiled. "Actually a burger sounds pretty good right now."_

_Yugi smiled and gave her another hug, making the rest of the group laugh._

Sitting in an empty room  
Trying to forget the past

"Of course, I attitude towards those two remained almost the same." Téa stated. "Sure I would hang out with them but it was only like once or twice a week. However, Yugi started hanging out with me again so in a way, I had my best friend back."

Yami smiled slightly, concealing the slight jealous he felt in his heart. _'I should even be feeling this way.'_ He thought stubbornly. '_It was about their friendship, nothing more.'_

"Is something wrong Yami?" The girl inquired.

He snapped out of his thinking, and grinned. "Yes. I was just thinking of something."

"About what?" The brunette pressed.

"Though this event occurred about 3 years ago, I noticed when I was with you and Joey that you seemed to have a similar attitude towards Joey as the one who described to have as a thirteen year old. You accepted Joey as your friend yet why do you too behave the way you do?"

She looked confused, almost as if she was thinking why she did that herself. "Well, the best thing I could tell you is that that's how our friendship is. It's almost as if I was the female version of Tristan if that makes any sense."

He chuckled. "I can see it but only towards the way you too treat Joey."

Téa giggled. "That's probably why we get along better."

"I guess it's true what they say: the enemy of my enemy is a friend."

She giggled again. "Well I don't hate him; honestly, he is a good friend and I think he thinks the same about me. But we both find ourselves annoying and that's mostly because of our past."

"Did he ever inquire why you treated him that way?" The pharaoh pondered.

"Ironically, he asked three years later; the week before I met you to be exact. I mean he would ask what my problem was but I would only reply that he was it." The dancer stated. "To distract myself when Yugi was hanging out with the boys, I would go to the arcade and play DDR. This was a great way to practice my dancing while keeping me from being lonely."

"Ok?" He said, a little lost on why she would be mentioning this.

"The day Yugi and his grandfather went to pick you up was the same day Tristan was taking care of his nephew Johji. It was also the day Joey decided to DDR me and find out the true reason why I acted this way."

This was never meant to last  
I wish it wasn't so

"_Playing late today too?" The janitor asked her as the remaining people started to leave. The girl smiled. "Don't worry sir. This is will be my last song and then I'll leave." _

"_Take your time." The janitor said before he went to clean up the restroom._

_She sighed_. 'Alright. Alone at last.'

"_Yo Téa!" _

_The female sighed in annoyance, before turning around. "What Joey?"_

_However, she was surprised to find him narrowing his eyes are her. This made her raise an eyebrow. "What?"_

_He smirked. "Mind if I join the game?"_

"_Of course! You'll just lose." She said._

_The blonde glared. "How can you be so sure?"_

"_Too bad you won't." He hopped on to the platform and inserted the money needed to play. Téa looked annoyed but looked at her screen instead of her opponent._

_The game started and at first Joey was doing alright. But as the song reached its 1 minute Joey started to slow down while Téa only continued to receive 'excellents'. No one said a word until the blonde asked, "What's with this attitude?"_

"_Hm?" She said, focusing on her game._

"_This attitude that you always give me." He repeated. "I've known you for three years and you still treat me like you're ready to smash another broom through my head. What have I done to ya?"_

_The female pouted with an angry expression. "Nothing."_

"_Then why do you treat me like I'm nothing against ya!" He yelled, stopping his dance and only faced her. "You always act like you're better than me!"_

"_If that's what you think then you're wrong!" Téa announced as she glared at the screen._

"_Then tell me the truth!" the blonde pressed. _

"_It's because of what you did!" She said as she looked over at his direction, the game finally coming to an end. "Not to me but to Yugi!"_

"_What did I-? Wait…" Joey glared at her. "Is this because I bullied him? Gosh Téa! That was 4 years ago! Is that why you're so angry at me?"_

"_No…it was about how everything just changed!" _

"_And what the heck is that suppose to mean?"_

"_It means why did you suddenly get a second chance!" With that she jumped off the platform, grabbing her bag before starting to walk away._

"_So you don't think I'm good enough for a second chance!" The blonde yelled as he leaned against the railing._

"_Yes!" She yelled back._

I know what it takes to move on

_The blonde jumped off the platform and ran in front of her. She narrowed her eyes. "Move."_

"_Not until ya hear whats I got to say." The blonde started. "Look, maybe I don't deserve a second chance like other people. During that time that I bullied Yugi, I wasn't asking for one either._

"_I could care less about my life. I had lost my little sister about a year ago because of my parents divorce and I was still upset. I took out my frustration through bullying, mostly picking on Yugi._

I know how it feels to lie

"_I know I said I picked on because of his height but to be honest I was mostly jealous of yours and Yugi's friendship. Ya two were always so happy that it made me angry. In ya two, I saw a brother and sister having fun. I didn't want any memories of me and sis and ya two always brought them out. But importantly, I wanted to teach Yugi a lesson. _

"_I wanted it to say 'Yeah I was happy like ya but ya know what? It's all gonna end one day.' By bullying him, I saw myself in him and I liked that- seeing how scared and heartbroken he was._

"_But then. You would always come along and try an protect him. It frustrated me even more when his 'sister' would come back to him.' In my head I was like, why can't mine come back?" _

"_It was until summer, when Tristan and I were cornered by a large guy, You know us always getting into fights, that Yugi came out of no where to help us. He jumped on the guy from behind him and shouted out, 'Leave my friends alone!'"_

_With this, Joey ran a hand through his hair, chuckling. "Friends…is that what we were? Is that how Téa treated him as well? I didn't know how to react to that at first. Tristan had to pull me and said 'Come on! Let's help him!'"_

"_The three of us won. We thanked Yugi and walked away. The next morning I went to his grandfather's shop and asked if Yugi was around. Man was Yugi surprised when saw me in his shop. But he was happy too. We talked and then I thought, 'This isn't so bad.'_

All I wanna do is trade this life for something new  
Holding on to what I haven't got

"_After that day, we started hanging out."_

_He looked at her now. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I don't deserve a second chance. But the point was that Yugi gave me one and I took it. I didn't want to be his bully anymore- just a friend. And what would you have preferred me to be? Yugi's friend or enemy?"_

_She thought back to when how happy her childhood friend since Tristan and Joey became his friends. "If it was up to me, I would have said neither. But because it was Yugi's, I'm just happy that you make him happy instead of picking on him."_

_Joey smiled slightly. "Then I'm glad it wasn't, or else I would have missed the chance in having a great friend."_

_With that, the blonde placed his hands in his pockets and started to walk away. The female, looked down looking slightly ashamed._

"_Oh! And by the way…" The girl looked up as Joey continued to talk. "Yugi said you were always forgiving…but somehow, I'm starting to doubt him on this one." _

_Téa let out a small gasp, her eyes widening before tilting her head down and letting her bangs cover her eyes. _'Maybe…I've always been to rough on him. Mocking him, beating him in dueling…beating him in DDR…kicking his ass in front of the whole male population…yeah…I've always been a terrible friend to him. Not even a friend! A terrible person in general! I always thought he would go back to his old ways but I never realized that I was becoming his bully.'

_She sighed and walked up to check up to him. "Hey Joey!"_

What was left when that fire was gone  
I thought it felt right but that right was wrong

_The blonde turned around, raising an eyebrow. "What?"_

"_You're right. I've never been fair to you. I should have treated you better, especially after hanging out with you for three years. I just…" She released a small breathe. "I always believed in that saying, 'Once a bully, always a bully.' I never even gave you a chance to prove yourself. Sure you're annoying and such an airhead-"_

_An angry vein appeared on his forehead. "Hey…Is this supposed to make me feel better?"_

_The girl held up her hand. "Let me finish. Though you're annoying and an airhead, those traits don't make you a bad person." She smiled lightly. "Doing what I was doing does. I'm sorry about how I treated you and that I made you feel like you had to prove something to me because you don't."_

_She held out her hand with the same expression. "Friends?"_

_The duelist returned that smile. "Friends."_

_They shook hands and started to depart._

"_By the way…" She looked over her shoulder while the blonde looked over his, curious. "You REALLY have to practice at DDR if you plan on beating me. You're so super slow and I don't mean just in the intelligence category!"_

_More angry veins appeared on his forehead as he turned around, pointing at her and shouting. "What happened to being all sorry an stuff?"  
__The girl continued to walk away, waving her hand as she yelled. "I never said I'd change!"_

"_Then what was the point of apologizing!"_

_She turned around and smiled. "Now I can do for fun since we're friends!"  
_"_YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN TRISTAN NOW! YOU KNOW THAT RIGHT!"_

"_Yup!"_

_With that, the female left giggling with Joey still standing behind, pulling out his hair in frustration. _

All caught up in the eye of the storm  
And trying to figure out what it's like moving on

"And that's why Joey and I aren't the type of friends who greet each other with high fives and hugs. Call me crazy, but I like it better like this."

"Me too." He muttered. The male felt terrible, mainly because of the reply that was supposed to stay in his head. _'Why do I suddenly feel jealous? This is Joey! One of your closest friends!'_

The girl blinked and before she could ask about that he, stopped her with his own question. "Do…do you miss the future?" Atemu asked while looking at her.

Téa raised an eyebrow, not expecting such a question after his previous his reply. But, she did answer his question with honesty. "Yeah…"

"What do you miss most?" He pressed.

At this the girl looked up at the ceiling. "Hm…" _'There are just so many things…'_

The pharaoh chuckled. "Ok. What are the things you miss the most?"

Téa grinned as she looked at him. "Thanks. Well for starters I miss having a cheese burger with a chocolate milkshake!"

The male laughed. "Me too." He agreed. "What else?"

"I miss going to the theatre on Saturday mornings, dancing to the newest hit songs, I miss having ice in my drinks and I miss my warm cozy bed!"

Yami rolled his eyes. "You just like showing off what you have huh?"

The dancer giggled. "You asked! But the thing I miss most are the normal days."

He looked at her, confused. The female giggled again and explained. "I miss waking up in the mornings and walking to school with you and Yugi. I miss having art class with Tristan and then having P.E. with Joey. I miss sitting at lunch and hearing the guys argue over silly little things. I miss jogging in the afternoons before you would come over." A tear slid down her eye as she finished. "But what I miss the most was sitting in my living room with you, watching TV or just talking for hours about nothing really important. I miss the normal days."

And I don't even know what kind of things I said  
My mouth kept moving and my mind went dead

Yami looked at her with a heart broken expression. "You should have stayed then." He whispered as he wiped away her fallen tear.

She looked at him though with a soft smile on her face. "But without you the days wouldn't be normal."

The King of Games returned her grin. "They were before you met me."

"No…it wasn't normal until you showed up…"

He chuckled. "Me? I'm a pharaoh who traveled 5000 years into the future so I could defeat an evil man and magic from the Shadow Realm in my time period. Are you sure that's normal?"

The girl laughed. "Shut up!" She teased.

They both laughed before the female said, "I don't regret coming with you Yami…honestly I don't."

This made the ruler of Egypt smile gently. "Thank you…."

Téa smiled brightly, making the pharaoh's heart skip a beat_. 'That's right.'_ He thought, suddenly remembering something.

He pulled something over his neck, making the female curious to know what was happening. He placed it in his hand, and took hers, placing the object on her palm while still covering up it up.

His eyes softened with a gentle on his face; this expression while he held her hand made her blush. "Yami…?"

"Téa…" He started. "If it wasn't for you, I would have never been completely. My father's death left a mark in my heart that I thought was permanent. But because of you it was refilled; more completely than expected. I can't thank you enough for staying with me, so please; accept this as a small token of what I owe you for being my closest friend and making me feel alive again."

He let go of his hand, revealing a small rectangle with his name engraved in it. Her eyes widened in surprised. "Yami…but this is the necklace Shadi gave you." She said. "Wasn't it the one who help you regain your memories?"

"No….You helped me regain my memories, but this necklace did help me connect with you. It means a lot to me because through it I was able to find you. I know it meant be lame but-"

The male was interrupted when he felt her lips make contact with his cheek, leaving him shocked.

"I love it." She said while she placed the necklace over her head.

But Yami barely paid attention to her movements, still surprised by her sudden actions. _'Ra…you mock me don't you…'_ He thought. _'And she…why does she tempt me? The worst part she does it without even knowing…'_

"Um…." The girl started to say, breaking him from his train of thoughts. She ducked her head shyly, making Atemu think 'how cute.' "Will the others….find it weird that I'm wearing a necklace with your name on it? They won't be mad will they?"

He smiled reassuringly. "No. They won't. I promise."

Téa smiled back and threw herself into his arms. This surprised Atemu again but instead of staying shocked, he armed his arms around her and tightened their embrace. "Thanks." She whispered on his chest.

"It was nothing." He murmured as he kissed her hair.

A small blush appeared on her face since she lightly felt that. She tightened her eyes. _'I can't ask for more right now. Not while there is still danger and me telling him how I feel will probably distract him from saving the world.'_ She snuggled closer on his chest, tightening her grip around his waist. The pharaoh responded by hugging her closer. She sighed in a peaceful manner. _'This is good enough for now.' _

Picking up those pieces now where to begin

"Yo…Master hasn't eaten yet. Do you think one of us should bring him something to eat?" A drunken thief inquired with his hands shaking as he held the cards. His face half dark for that alls the light from their camp fire would allow.

"Don't you know to NEVER disturb the King of Thieves?" One said, thinking he was whispering but was speaking loudly.

"Why?" The 1st man asked, frightened.

"He'll send your soul to the afterlife." The 2nd one answered as he placed down a few coins, placing his bets.

"He…he can do that!" A third one asked.

"Of course! He's done it before and in front of our eyes." A fourth one whispered. "Their screams sound bloody, almost as if they were burning. The light in their eyes dim until no pupil is left; their cold bodies then collapse, soulless."

Inside the tent, a white haired man smirked evilly as he heard his gang discuss what he's done. _'Hear that pharaoh? You should be frightened as well.'_ His eyes narrowed at nothing. _'I will make you pay for what you've done.'_

The hardest part of ending is starting again

"_Haha!" The 10 year old boy mocked as he slid under a crack that was only large enough for him to fit under in a building._

"_Why you troublesome tyke!" One of the guards yelled in frustration from outside, trying desperately to fit under the crack._

"_It's no use!" The second guard stated. A third one came around from the building, saying "There are no other entrances, sir."_

_The second one nodded his head. "Come on. That boy will have to come out eventually."_

'Yeah. When you're gone._' Bakura thought with a smirk. After hearing the Egyptian guards retreat. He stood up and ran across the room. He looked down, seeing the wooden square on the floor. He pulled on the rope that was attached to the square, lifting it up and opening it up. There was a tunnel in which he immediately jumped into. He crawled for about 5 minutes before he spotted a hole above him. He grinned as he climbed up through the opening._

"_Look! It's the Prince of Thieves." One of the men in the room commented as Bakura stood up in front of the hole._

"_My father?" He asked._

"_At the top." Was the man's answer._

_The tyke nodded and ran up the unstable wooden stairs up, ignoring all the other thieves who lived in the building. He opened the wooden 'door' that led him to the top of the building. He saw his father leaning over the edge of the building. _

"_Father?" The white haired child said softly._

_Suddenly the man burst out laughing. He turned over to see his son, wiping an imagery tear off his eye. He smiled. "Well done my boy! I saw the way you handled the pharaoh's men! You my son are truly brilliant!"_

_The child beamed and ran to his father, hugging him. "Thank you father!"_

_He pulled away from his son only to wrap an arm around him. "Bring them out my son!"_

_Bakura pulled out a large red gem, two medium sized gems and another large gem but that was blue. _

"_Excellent!" The man said as he went on one knee. He took a gem from the boy's hands and looked at him. He smiled again. "You did very well! You'll be the King of Thieves in no time! And you'll bring that fifthly pharaoh down to his knees when do!"_

_Bakura's face lit in excitement. "Really father?"_

"_Why of course! Now, let us head down. I have a surprise for you!"_

_(Scene Change)_

"_Where is it?" The boy asked when his father opened a door for him. However, the tyke was surprised when he noticed that only an old woman was in the room._

"_Father…I think you have the wrong room." He said but the older man just laughed. _

"_No my son! This lady is a fortune teller and I have brought her here to tell you your future."_

"_Huh?" He blinked._

"_Go! Approach her!" He said. Bakura gulped and walked over to the old woman._

_She smirked. "Do not be shy my child. Come closer." _

_Bakura did as he was told. "Your hand please." She said, holding out her hand. The white haired child gulped again and placed his smaller hand on hers._ 'Ewww…' _He thought as he felt her wrinkly hand._

"_You will be the King of Thieves." She started, making the father of the child smirk. "You will grow up strong and very powerful."_

_The boy looked over to his father and smiled. The man returned it._

"_But-" This made both the males stop grinning._

"_You will be defeated by the King of Games."_

_"WHAT!" The man yelled, clearly frustrated. "You MUST be mistaken!"_

"_I am not."_

"_Then you lie!"_

_She looked at him with no emotion. "There is nothing I can do."_

_The father clenched his fists, growling while Bakura looked at him with a frightened expression. "Father?" He murmured._

"_I will NOT have that pharaoh take away something else from me!" The father vowed. "He took away my life, my wife's, and I will be DAMNED if he stole my son's."_

_With that the man turned around and walked away. _

"_Father! Wait!"_

_The tyke shouted. The man turned around and gave his son a rough smile. He kneed in front of his son and ruffled his hair. "Do not worry my child. Tomorrow night I will defeat the King of Games and prevent this tragedy from occurring."_

_He stood up and left his son standing there confused. "Father?" _

All I wanna do is trade this life for something new

_The boy stood over the same building his father had been leaning on when he stole the jewels. He searched for the man as he watched many of the thieves returning; some weren't there anymore but that didn't bother him. He was more concerned about his dad._

"_Father?" He whispered._

_A bang came from behind him and he turned around, frightened. But then he noticed one of the thieves who had gone with his father had only opened the door to the roof. He was bloody and one of his arms looked like it was about to come off._

"_Young master…" He whispered, falling to his knees. Bakura ran up to him and went on his knees as well._

"_Where is my father?" He inquired in a frightened voice._

_The man looked down. "He couldn't make it back with us…" He muttered. _

_Bakura, not realizing that tears had formed, started to release them. "Father…" He murmured._

"_But…" The man said, pulling something out of his jacket. "He stole one last thing for you."_

_Shakily, the thief handed him a golden circle with small triangles dangling down and in the center was an engraved eye. "They call it the Millennium Ring." He said. "It is your father's last present." _

_Bakura closed his eyes, holding on to the treasure with his shaking hands and continued to cry._

Holding on to what I haven't got

"_I didn't lie. Did I?" The 15 year old male turned around, glaring at his new guest that entered his tent. However she only looked at him indifferently. "You're strong and very powerful."_

"_Be gone wench!" He yelled, waving an arm. "You have been banished from here for killing my father!"_

_The old fortune teller frowned. "I did not such thing."_

"_You did not warn my father of his death!" He sneered._

"_There was nothing I could do. Just as there is nothing I can do about yours." _

"_You speak lies woman! My father killed the King of Games." He said simply before turning back to the treasure he was examining. _

"_He killed the previous pharaoh of Egypt."_

"_Exactly. The King of Games."_

_She narrowed her eyes at him. "Who said that he was the King of Games?" _

This is not the end

_His eye twitched before he looked over to the woman. "What do you mean he wasn't the king of Games?"_

"_He wasn't…the King of Games…" The old woman repeated, more slowly._

"_Then bloody hell who is it!" He yelled, his nostrils flaring when he stopped. "You could have told my father this! If you had then he would still be here!"_

"_Your father's fate was sealed the moment your mother died and he vowed to bring down the pharaoh."_

"_Enough of your excuses! Just tell me who the hell this King of Games!"_

"_Very well." She said in a melancholy tone. "Just as you became the King of Thieves after your father passed away, he became the ruler when he lost his father."_

_Bakura let this all sink into him._ 'New ruler…' _He thought before his eyes narrowed._ 'Pharaoh Atemu…'

"_Very good Bakura." She said, almost as if she read his mind._

_He glared at the woman. "GET OUT!"_

_The old woman did as she was told and left the room, leaving Bakura will new thoughts and ideas._

This is not the beginning  
The King of Thieves stood up and exited his tent. Men who weren't sleeping gasped at his sudden appearance. Many didn't think he would rise until dawn instead of the middle of the night.

'_I will NOT let time repeat itself.' _

Just a voice like a riot  
Rocking every revision

He smirked. "Relax men! It is only I." Some men still looked frightened. "I am not your enemy." Bakura stated as he walked through the crowd of filthy men. "No, our enemy is someone who sits on the throne and does nothing all day while our fellow Egyptians wake up at dawn and work until night!"

The people listened, agreeing in their minds.

"His father stole what was ours years ago and now this pharaoh continues to steal! And they call us the thieves. They say we're the dirty ones!

"Well I say enough! I say we finally take back what was stolen from us!"

Some men started shouting in agreement.

"I say bring down that royalty! Those useless people! And let us be the ones to rule! Let true Egyptians rule over Egypt!"

All the men yelled and turned to each other, excited.

"Gather the men! We attack now!"

The thieves grabbed their belongings and woke up those who slept, informing them that they were going to attack Cairo before getting on their horses.

Bakura grinned evilly as he rode on his horse with hundreds of men following behind him._ 'At last Pharaoh, your time has ended and there will be a new ruler by dawn!'_

But you listen to the tone  
And the violent rhythm

"Ah!" Priestess Isis gasped, sitting up quickly. She held her head while panic remained in her eyes. 'That dream…it was a vision…he plans on attacking this exact minute!'

The woman rose and ran out of her chamber.

"Priestess." A guard said in shock. The other one looked at the same way.

"We are about to be attacked!" She announced. "Inform the other priests and tell the guards to embrace themselves for battle! We must prepare quickly!"

The guards nodded and ran down the halls as Isis ran towards the Pharaoh's chamber. Once there she banged on the door with her fist.

"Pharaoh!"

Though the words sound steady  
Something emptys within em

Atemu, tightening his gaze, awoke up to the noise when he recognized it as Isis's voice.

'_Don't tell me…_' He rose and ran to the door, opening it. Isis looked at him with a serious expression. "It is time." She said. "The others are being informed. We must go to the throne room."

The pharaoh nodded, about to walk out when he remembered something and mentally cursed himself for forgetting. "Téa! Where is Téa?"

"Atemu!" Both turned, spotting Mana and Mahad running towards them.

"Mana." The priestess said. "Find Téa. She is in her chamber and meet us in the throne room. Mahad you come with us."

"I should get her Isis." Atemu said, about to ran past Isis when Mana stood in front of him.

We say yeah

"Go!" She stated. "I'll find Téa and bring her back! I promise."

Atemu looked at his childhood friend, noticing for the first time how strong she was with those determined eyes. She wasn't just a teenager with a childish personality. She was better than that.

The pharaoh sighed and nodded. "Good luck Mana." He said before running the opposite direction with Isis.

With fists flying up in the air  
Like we're holding onto something that's invisible there

Mahad looked at his childhood friend while Mana smiled reassuringly. "I can do this Mahad. I'm not defenseless and it's all thanks to you. Thank you for helping me."

This surprised the older magician. He looked down with tight eyes. "I know you can. Be careful. After all," He smiled teasingly. "You're not done with your lessons." With that, he turned around and left in the direction his pharaoh and the priestess had gone into.

Mana smiled and blinked away the tears before running down the hall to retrieve her friend.

Cuz we're living at the mercy of the pain and the fear

She woke up to sounds of screams and cries. A bright light bothered her eyes. She opened them, seeing that it was still night. She heard orders from outside her door but mostly focused on the screams coming from outside her window.

Téa lifted her self up and walked to the window, not expecting to see the horrid sight in front of her. She covered her mouth in horror as tears escaped her eyes.

Half of the city was burning. Children were crying as they rested next to their dead parents, women screamed as they were being taken by the invaders. Other women yelled as they held their husbands dead bodies. The corpses of the dead child were unbearable. Some families were escaping, others were fighting back.

Until we dead it forget it  
Mana burst through the door. "Téa!"

But her future friend only turned around with a heartbroken expression. Mana frowned, knowing she saw things she wasn't suppose to. Mana had refused to look outside because she was afraid of what she would see.

The magician held out her hand with a now serious expression. "Let's go…"

Let it all disappear

**A/N: Guess how many pages this one was? Give up? 34! Gosh these chapter pages keep increasing don't they? So if there are a lot of errors of forgive me. I got lazy in checking for errors.**

**I don't know when the final chapter will up. Mostly because I'm guessing that the final chapter will be 60 pages because I'm using a song that's twice as long as this one. Plus I'm studying to take my permits exam so I'll have one week of studying- cant fanfic for that week T.T.**

**Final announce goes to the Californians! Whose going to the Anime Expo in L.A. tomorrow? If you are I can't wait to meet some of you! I'm going as the Dark Magician Girl so ask any Dark Magician girl if they're Dark Shining Light and eventually you'll find me! ^^**

**Gots to go, mainly cause I want to eat! Please review!**

**Your friend, **

**Dark Shining Light**

**P.S. If you're a Sakura and Sasuke fan, I updated a new story about them. Please take a look at it if you don't mind or have nothing better to do. Thanks! Have a great day guys!**


End file.
